Traveling through Time
by scan
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango find themselves in a strange new world. The meet new allies but there seems to be a small problem. Plz R&R. Its my first Fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Bios on my characters

**Name: **Princess Sun

**Element: **Fire

**Guide Animal:** Manast, lion

**Weapon: **Ax

**Symbol: **Justice

**Rank: **Leader

**Sacred Animal: **Phoenix

**Power Calls: **Phoenix Gate Flare; Crystal Sunbeam Strike; Strike of the Phoenix

**Color: **Purple

**Immortal Gift: **Past Seer

Sun is the youngest of the seven Sun Warriors. Pluto and Saturn are her older siblings.

**Name: **Guardian Starfire

**Element: **Night/Darkness

**Guide Animal: **Shooting Star, Pegasus; Yellowstone, Bear

**Weapon: **War Staff

**Symbol: **Trust

**Rank: **2nd in Command

**Sacred Animal: **Draco

**Power Calls: **Rage of Starfire; Starlight Starstrike; Curse of the Night; Night of Destruction

**Color: **Yellow

**Immortal Gift: **Speed and Cape of Sanion (invisibility)

Starfire is Moonstriker's twin sister. The twins have a shared ability they can communicate through the mind. In other words they can talk to each other mentally.

**Name: **Guardian Moonstriker

**Element: **Water

**Guide Animal:** Blueheart, sea dragon

**Weapon:** Crescent Sword and Shield

**Symbol:** Life

**Rank:** 3rd

**Sacred Animal: **All creatures of the sea

**Power Calls: **Sea dragon tidal wave; Strike of the Sea dragon; Tidal wave of destruction** Color: **Red

**Immortal Gift: **Breathe Underwater

**Mortal Gift: **Mental Communication with creatures of the sea.

Moonstriker is Starfire's twin. Moonstriker may be kind hearted but is definitely a worth adversary.

**Name: **Princess Saturn

**Element: **Light/Heaven

**Guide Animal: **Blackblaze, the tiger

**Weapon: **Golden Rings

**Symbol: **Wisdom

**Rank: **4th

**Sacred Animal: **Angriss; angel tiger

**Power Calls: **Rings of Saturn Surround & Destroy; Strike of the Heavens; Light of Destruction

**Color: **White

**Immortal Gift: **Future Seer

Saturn is known for her wisdom, she is the oldest of the Sun Warriors.

**Name: **Ancient Warrior Uranus

**Element: **Earth

**Guide Animal: **Great Wolf, the wolf

**Weapon: **Bow and Arrow

**Symbol: **Hope

**Rank: **5th

**Sacred Animal: **Sackuar, werewolf

**Power Calls: **Earth Crusher; Strike of the Werewolf; World of Destruction; Curse of the Werewolf

**Color: **Pink

**Immortal Gift: **Strength; Sorcery

The Ancient Warrior is also a werewolf, but can control her transformations so she can use her werewolf form without the full moon.

**Name: **Guardian Neptune

**Element: **Wind

**Guide Animal: **Cyclone; Flying Unicorn

**Weapon: **Spear

**Symbol: **Truth

**Rank: **6th

**Sacred Animal: **Death, of the omegas

**Power Calls: **Neptune Cyclone; Winds of Chaos; Hurricane of Destruction; Strike of the Winter Winds; Strike of the Falcon

**Color: **Blue

**Immortal Gift: **Healing

The Guardian is the most unique of the Sun Warriors because she is half Unicorn. She is also the one who normally acts calm in even the most dangerous situations. She is also the most powerful.

**Name: **Prince Pluto

**Element: **Ice

**Guide Animal: **Viper; Snake Unicorn; otherwise known as Miracle the Unicorn and Bo the cobra.

**Weapon: **Ice Sword

**Symbol: **Virtue

**Rank: **7th

**Sacred Animal: **Ice Cobra

**Power Calls: **Ice Cobra Strike; Time of the Ice Age; Ice Blade

**Color: **Black

**Immortal Gift: ** Immunity to Venom

Pluto also shares powers with Guardian Neptune. Creatures of their world call it Mirror Images. Meaning that if Pluto cuts his left arm the same cut appears on Neptune's right arm. Because of this ability Pluto can heal himself and Neptune is immune to venom.


	2. The Beginning

It was a beautiful day in Feudal Japan or at least somewhat beautiful. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were eating in a field near the village. Shippo and Kirara were helping Kaede pick some herbs in the garden near her hut. Kagome stood front of Inuyasha with her hands on her hips. "You're such a JERK!"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he came face to face with Kagome.

"I work hard to make lunch so it's not _too_ hot for you and you don't even thank me. Then you insult my cooking!"

"You shouldn't have made it so spicy." Inuyasha turned away from Kagome with his arms crossed.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. Suddenly there was a great flash of light that blinded the four travelers and then everything went black.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to pick himself off the ground. As the light began to fade Inuyasha noticed that Kagome and Sango were nowhere to be found. Miroku was sitting next to Inuyasha rubbing his eyes trying to focus them to see where they were.

"Where is Sango and Kagome?"

"Like I'm suppose to know? But we better go look for them." While Inuyasha and Miroku began to search the surrounding woods; Sango awoke to find herself in quite a predicament.

_Why am I wet?_ Sango slowly opened her eyes to find herself completely submerged in water. _I better find a way to the surface before I run out of air. _Sango began to swim up when she ran into a hard rocky surface. Feeling her way around, she realized that she was in a cave. She couldn't see the exit of the cave; all she saw was never ending darkness. _This is it I'm going to die here alone in this cave? _Suddenly Sango felt a hand reach out and grab her. She looked up to see a shadow figure pulling her closer. Sango tried to get away but it was no use the figure was much stronger then her.

As she was being pulled closer to this shadowy figure Sango started to suffocate from the lack of oxygen until she felt a smooth metal mask cover her mouth and nose. Without even realizing it Sango began to breath; she touched the masked that covered her face and turned to see the shadowy figure start to pull her through the darkness. It seemed like eternity when Sango finally saw light. As she exited the cave Sango noticed the shadowy figure was a young girl wearing a type of red armor. _How did she find me in that cave and why isn't she wearing a mask? _The girl was definitely beautiful and seemed to dance in the water like a dolphin.

Surfacing Sango removed the masked that covered her face and turned to come face to face with her savior. The girl's eye glowed a sea green as her dark hair fell perfectly over her face. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm just glad I got to you in time."

"How did you know that I was in the cave?"

"I saw the flash of light and decided to see what was going on. Oh, how rude of me let me introduce myself. My name is Guardian Moonstriker. Most people call me Moon for short."

"I'm Sango. Umm… Moonstriker how were you able to hold your breath for so long?"

"Actually I can breathe underwater because I am a water warrior." Moonstriker replied with a giggle.

"Water warrior?"

"You're obliviously not from around here. Being a water warrior means that I use the element of water to give me my strength and power."

"Oh. Now that you mentioned it where exactly am I?" Sango asked scanning the scenery hoping to find something that looked familiar.

"You, my dear, are in the Immortal Realm. To be more specific, the Sea of Carone." Moonstriker started to swim towards a near by shore.

_Immortal Realm? I wonder if Kagome and the others are here too. Maybe Moonstriker will be able to help me find them. _"Moonstriker?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if my friends are here or not is there anyway you can help me find them?"

"Sure, but I will have to call for reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?"

"Yes, other warriors that fight along side me. But they're not water warriors." Moonstriker stood as they reached shore. "We'll find your friends in no time Sango, I promise."

While Sango and Moonstriker sit upon the deserted beach; Kagome was having a small problem of her own.

After the flash of light faded Kagome found herself falling to the ground below. _What's going on? Is this the end of me? I never got the chance to tell Inuyasha how I felt. _Tears seeped out of Kagome's eyes as she thought of her friends and family. She closed her eyes ready for impact when she suddenly felt someone grab her. _Inuyasha? _

Kagome looked up to mot see Inuyasha but a young man. As the young man landed on a near by ledge Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. "Are you alright?" the young man asked as he set Kagome down.

"Yes, thank you." _Who is he? He is quite handsome whoever he may be. _Kagome found it extremely hard to look away from the young man's eyes. They were a dark green almost like the color of grass. "Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Pluto."

_A PRINCE. Why would a Prince save me?_

"Well… do I get to know your name or should I just call you Hey You?"

"Oh, my name is Kagome."

"Well Kagome could you explain to me why you were falling to your doom?"

"Honestly I don't know how it happened, but…" Kagome finally realized that she had forgotten about the others. "Oh no! What about Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku?"

"Who?" Pluto asked as he kneeled beside her.

"My friends. I have no idea where they are and they could be hurt."

"Okay, first things first let's make sure you're okay and they we will go to find a friend of mine to help look for your friends." Kagome nodded at Pluto knowing that he would leave otherwise. After making sure Kagome was okay Pluto picked Kagome up in his arms and jumped from the ledge. He land on his feet and carefully set Kagome down.

_Wow, he is so handsome. Oh no am I become attracted to him?_ Near by Kagome saw a black horse that had a silver horn coming from its forehead. _A unicorn?_ "Is that a unicorn?"

"Yeah, his name is Miracle he'll help us get where we need to go." Pluto slipped onto Miracle's back and reached his hand out to Kagome.

"We're both riding him?"

"Well you could walk but that would be too dangerous." Kagome took Pluto's hand and slipped behind him. "Hold on tight, we don't want you falling off." Kagome wrapped her arms around Pluto's waist and rested her head on his back.

_This feels good. I wonder if Inuyasha would ever decide to ride a horse like this? _They traveled quickly through the woods and arrived to a long beach near a beautiful ocean. On the beach lied Sango and a young girl wearing a red armor. "Sango!"

"Kagome, thank goodness you're alright." Sango quickly ran to her friend and hugged her.

"Well I guess you two know each other." Pluto came walking up from behind Kagome with Miracle at his side. "Hello Moonstriker."

"Hello cousin."

"Cousin?" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Yes, cousin. Sango meet Prince Pluto."

"Kagome, my cousin Guardian Moonstriker."

"Pleasure to meet you. Sango have you seen Inuyasha or Miroku?"

"No. Moonstriker was going to help me look for them and you. At least till you showed up."

"Pluto saved me I was falling and he caught me."

"Well before we do anything we should probably have you tell us what happened before we found you." said Moonstriker.

"Well Inuyasha and I were fighting. I told him to "sit" and then there was a bright flash of light."

"It sounds like they fell into a portal on accident." Pluto looked at Moonstriker and nodded in agreement.

"How did you find Sango anyway Moon?" Pluto asked looking at Sango's wet appearance.

"She was in one of the cave under the bay. I got to her just in time. Any longer and she would have lost all oxygen. Anyway we better find their friends just in case something bad has happened to them."

_I hope she's wrong. _Kagome followed Moonstriker and Pluto back towards the woods. "Sango, do you think that Miroku and Inuyasha are hurt?"

"No, they can take care of themselves. And we'll find them soon, so don't worry about them Kagome." The group walked through the woods for quite a while. "Can we stop for a second I need to rest for a little while?"

"Sure, then we can continue looking…" Moonstriker was quickly cut off by Inuyasha as he attacked her with his Tetsusaiga. "What the hell?" Moonstriker quickly drew the dagger that laid on her leg and it transformed into a beautiful crescent sword. The bracelet on her left arm also transformed into a shield with a sea dragon on it.

"Stay away fro her!" Inuyasha screamed as he lunged at Moonstriker. Moonstriker was faster then Inuyasha and was easily dodging his attacks. Her shield was powerful and knocked Inuyasha backwards every time his sword touched it.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome began to worry that something bad would happen and didn't want anything to happen to her new friends. Suddenly Miroku emerged from the woods and started to attack Pluto. Pluto drew his sword that rested on his hip. As the four warriors fought Sango and Kagome tried to figure out a way to stop Inuyasha's and Miroku's attacks. Eventually Miroku and Inuyasha grew tired and realized that their foes were barely sweating.

"You're gonna pay if Sango or Kagome are hurt!"

"Why would we hurt them?" Pluto asked as he returned his sword to its sheath.

"Inuyasha, they were helping us try and find you and Miroku."

"Oh like I was suppose to know that." Inuyasha replied as he returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath.

"You are such a jerk sometimes. You just attack with asking questions."

"Look I was just trying to protect you." The arguing continued between Inuyasha and Kagome for a while till Inuyasha felt someone push him from behind.

"Do you two always argue this much?" A voice asked. Inuyasha looked around but could see no one.

"Come on Star. You're confusing them." Moonstriker looked towards a large rock. Slowly a young girl appeared on the rock. She looked identical to Moonstriker except that her eyes where blue and her hair was shorter. She wore a yellow armor and had a black cape the hung over her shoulders.

"You're no fun Moon. Anyways I could here them from miles away."

"Very funny Star. Sango, Kagome, meet my sister Guardian Starfire." Moonstriker gestured towards the warrior.

"Just call me Star. So what's all the commotion about?"

"Just some misunderstandings Star nothing more then that." Pluto said looking at Starfire.

"I see. So now what?"

"Well we should take them back to valley, sis."

"Well how about Pluto and I take them and you can go back to the bay."

"Sounds good to me." Pluto said reassuring Moonstriker.

"All right, but be careful."

"Yes, _mom._ Let's get moving then."

"Pluto can I walk with you?"

"Sure Kagome."

_Why is she walking with him? _Inuyasha suddenly became irritated. _What does she like him or something? Stupid girl._ Inuyasha walked a head flashing an angry glare at Pluto.

_Um… looks like someone is jealous of Pluto well I guess I better figure out why._ Starfire thought to herself as a devilish grin appeared over her face.


	3. Inuyasha's Jealousy

The group walked through the woods without saying much to each other. But the silence was starting to drive Starfire crazy. _If someone doesn't say something soon I think I might lose it._

"Pluto?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"How many others are there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you and Starfire?"

"Oh, actually there are seven of us total. Me, Starfire, Moonstriker, Saturn, Sun, the Guardian, and the Ancient Warrior."

"Oh and how do you all know each other?"

"We're family."

"Family?"

"Yup, somehow we are related."

"Oh."

"Would you two shut up!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he gave Pluto a dirty look.

"Stop being a jerk Inuyasha!"

_I wonder what I did to him because he is sending a lot of dirty looks my way._ Pluto looked at Starfire as if to ask for her help, but Starfire was lost in her own thoughts.

_He must like that girl Kagome and since she seems to like Pluto. He's jealous. And if I know Pluto he's totally clueless.'_Starfire quickened her pace to catch up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced over at Starfire.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're giving Pluto dirty looks."

"I'm not giving him dirty looks your just seeing things."

"All right if you don't want to talk about it…"

"Look I told you there was nothing to talk about."

"I know that's why I just said that." Starfire smirked at herself. _He's slowly breaking. He'll tell me before we reach the valley._ As they walked Inuyasha couldn't help but glance at Starfire every now and then.

_Why do I feel the urge to tell her what on my mind? Damn bitch probably casted a spell on me._ Inuyasha stopped in front of Starfire as she looked up to make eye contact with him. "Remove the spell!"

"What spell?"

"The spell you put on me!" Inuyasha was growing more furious.

"I can't cast spells, why is something bothering you?" Starfire smiled. She knew that he wanted to talk but had too much pride to. "I mean if something is bothering you…"

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME!" Inuyasha then turned to find the entire group staring at him with confused looks on their faces. Angry Inuyasha hopped into the nearest tree.

"Go on ahead Pluto. We'll catch up in a second."

"Okay Star, but be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Star said as she waved her hand in the air to show him not to worry about it. When the group was out of sight Starfire walked under the tree and looked up at the angry Inuyasha. "So you gonna tell what fuck is your problem or what?" Inuyasha looked down at her in shock realizing what she just said.

"Look, I don't have a problem with you're cousin, but…"

"You care for Kagome." Starfire said finishing Inuyasha's sentence.

"How did you know?"

"Call it intuition. Anyway why don't you just tell her?"

"I can't there's too much at risk. If something were to happen to Kagome…I don't know what I'd do."

"Well take my advice you have nothing to worry about. Pluto is madly in love with someone else. He wouldn't think twice about Kagome."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha looked at Starfire with hope in his eyes.

"More then sure." Starfire smiled.

"Thanks Starf…I mean Star." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and the two headed off to find the others. _Starfire knew how I felt about Kagome. But why did I tell her? Maybe there is something special about her._ Inuyasha glanced at the young warrior. Starfire turned to meet his gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"Oh, no problem. I'll listen anytime you need to talk." She smiled placing her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. _He's lived a lonely life. Well hopefully he'll realize that he's not alone anymore._ They soon caught up with the others and Starfire noticed that Inuyasha's attitude went from kind to mean but she knew it was all just an act but decided to play along. "Sorry it took so long someone was a little more stubborn then I thought."

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. _She's acting like I didn't even say anything to her._ Inuyasha smiled. _What is this feeling? I feel it whenever I look at Starfire. Its not the same feeling I have for Kagome, it's almost like the way I felt for my mother so long ago._ As he pondered over his thought Inuyasha noticed that they had reached the end of the forest. In front of them stood two unicorns that seemed like they were ready for a fight.

Suddenly they transformed into two young girls one with a bow and arrow ready to shoot. The other had two swords draw; they both were ready to attack the group until Star fire stepped forward. "Katana, Arrow. It's us. Starfire and Pluto. We bring mortals with us."

"Young ones we didn't realize it was you." the one with the swords said as she returned the swords back to their sheaths. "We were ready to attack."

"Don't worry about it Katana; you're just doing your job." Pluto said with a smile. He started towards the two girls and nodded as he passed them. Starfire gestured for Kagome and the others to follow him. They walked down a small path towards a large village with a castle sitting in the middle of it. To the groups surprise everything was made from metal or stone, it reminded Kagome of her time.

"Pluto who were they?"

"They are Rotokian. Rotokian are unicorns that are born to fight. The have a family weapon which they are named after and train with it. They fight till they are either killed or produce a heir."

"That sounds terrible." Kagome turned back to see the two unicorns standing at the beginning of the path.

"I know. But it's their culture and we can't interfere." Pluto replied. The group walked through the village and saw many unicorns in both human and horse form. Young unicorns ran up to Pluto and Starfire asking them questions about Kagome and the others. Kagome was surprised how the children reacted to Inuyasha; they seemed to be amused by him. As they got closer to the castle Kagome saw a warrior in blue armor, who had a spear strapped to her back. The warrior looked up with her black eyes and smiled in their direction; a young child ran from behind her and handed flowers to Sango and Kagome.

"Thank you. Pluto who is he?"

"He is Starbrite, son of Starlite and Moonbrite."

"Oh, he's adorable."

"Yeah. Hey Guardian." Pluto said as they approached the warrior who was watching Starbrite.

"Hello Pluto. I see you have some mortals with you."

"Yes Guardian. That god son of yours is full of energy today."

"Yes, yes he is." The warrior turned to face Kagome and the others. "Allow me introduce myself, I'm Guardian Neptune. Most call me Guardian."

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned away from the warrior.

"Well looks like someone is a _tough _guy." giggled Neptune. "So do I get to know their names?"

"This is Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku." Starfire said as she pointed to each of them.

"Pleasure." Neptune bowed and turned away to attend to the Starbrite.

"Come on, let's get you guys inside." Starfire gestured to the castle. It wasn't like most castles, it was made of metal and it was more than three stories tall. They entered the castle and walked down a long hallway to a large throne room. On the throne sat a beautiful young girl with purple eyes and gold hair. She rose when she saw the group enter the room. "Hello Swanalow." Starfire bowed slightly to the girl.

"Hello my young ones. Why have you returned so soon and who are your friends?"

"Princess Swanalow these are mortals that must have fell accidentally into our world. This is Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku." Pluto replied as he bowed.

_Princess? I wonder why she only addressed Pluto and Starfire as young ones?_ Sango thought as she bowed to the princess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all of you. Now I insist that you stay here until the Sun Warriors find a way to get you home. I won't take no for an answer. Sanota, Roccao. I want you to take them to the guest quarters and attend to their needs until dinner." A woman and man emerged from the side of the room and bowed to the princess. Then they gestured for Kagome and the other to follow them. Pluto and Starfire nodded to let them know it was okay. Miroku lead the way as the group left the room.

As soon as the group was out of the room Swanalow turned to Starfire and Pluto and asked, "Will we be able to get them home?"

"We won't know till we talk to the Ancient Warrior. She will know." Starfire nodded to agree with Pluto.

"Try to make them comfortable. It's hard to be in a strange world."

"Yes Swanalow." the two warriors bowed and left the room.

Meanwhile Sanota and Roccao lead Inuyasha and the others to a large room that had four beds. "You'll stay here." the woman said.

"Um… can we know which one of you is Sanota or Roccao?" Miroku asked.

"I'm Roccao." the man said.

"And I'm Sanota."

"Your unicorns also?" Sango asked. They both nodded.

"Rest now and we will come in a couple of hours to get you cleaned up." Roccao said as they both left the group alone in the room. Each member of the group took a bed and laid down to get some sleep since they were exhausted. A few hours passed when Roccao returned to wake them from their slumber. He directed Sango and Kagome to one bathroom and Inuyasha and Miroku to another. After cleaning up and changing clothes the group met back up in what Sanota called the infirmary.

The group was greeted by a woman wear a dark green outfit with a crest on it that stood for healing. "Hello. I'm Green Hawk. I just have to make sure you're all right." Green Hawk checked everyone with a little difficulty from Inuyasha, but she told them that they were fine and directed them down the hall to were Pluto was standing talking to Starfire and two other girls.

The two girls look a like but you could tell that they weren't twins like Moonstriker and Starfire. One had green eyes like Pluto's and the other had deep blue eyes. They stared as Kagome approached Pluto. "Hello Pluto."

"Hello Kagome. I'd like you to meet my sisters. Princess Sun and Princess Saturn."

"You have sisters?" Kagome asked in shock looking at the two girls.

"Yes. Sun is my younger sister and Saturn my older sister." Pluto replied. Kagome looked at Pluto and started to blush when she realized she was gawking at him. Sun noticed this and looked at her sister who nodded to let Sun know she noticed it too. Saturn quickly grabs Starfire and pulls her away from the group as Sun started to ask how Kagome how she ended up here.

"What's going on Star?"

"With what?"

"Kagome and my brother?"

"Oh. Pluto saved her and she seems to be attracted to him. But she has no idea he's with Snowflake. And the best part is that Inuyasha is jealous because he cares about Kagome a lot."

"You're kidding." Saturn said trying to hold back her laughter.

"No. He was giving Pluto dirty looks all the way here."

"Well maybe we should separate them."

"How? She is just smitten when she's with Pluto."

"We'll figure something out." Saturn reassured her before she turned back to the group. "Sango and Miroku right? You must be hungry." Sango and Miroku didn't have time to answer before Saturn grabbed them and pulled them away.

"Come on Kagome I'll show you around." Pluto said as he offered his arm to Kagome which she eagerly accepted. Inuyasha shot Pluto another dirty look as Sun and Starfire shook their heads.

"I'm going to talk to Swanalow." Sun announced as she walked away from Inuyasha and Starfire.

_This is going to be interesting_. Starfire thought as she noticed that Inuyasha's fist began to shake.


	4. Starfire's Plan

'How dare she!' Inuyasha felt his blood boil as he watched Pluto and Kagome walk way from him. 'Gawking at him like that. What does he have that I don't?'

"Umm…Inuyasha. You're growling." Starfire laughed as she watched Inuyasha's reactions towards the couple that walked away from them.

Turning to look at the laughing warrior with a crimson red face, "Sorry, I just can't believe her. It's nothing against Pluto but its like he doesn't even realize what going on."

"Inuyasha take this cousin's advice, Pluto doesn't notice. If his head wasn't attached to his shoulders then he would have lost it by now."

"Really?"

"Really." Starfire placed her hand on his arm to reassure him that she was telling the truth. 'He must really like this girl if he's making this big of a deal over her crush on Pluto.' "Look you need to blow off some steam."

"Keh."

"No, you really do. And I have the perfect idea how." Starfire grabbed his arm and dragged him into a room that Star called the war room. "All right draw your sword."

"Yeah right. What do you have planned Star?"

"Simple you and me will battle it out."

"No Way! You could get hurt!"

"Please… you hurt me. Now come on I haven't got all day." Inuyasha still didn't like Starfire's idea but drew Tetsusaiga anyway. Starfire slightly snapped her wrist that caused a slender silver staff to appear from no where. "I hope you're ready because I'm not holding back." Starfire grinned as she lowered herself closer to the ground.

"Whatever." Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga with both hands. Starfire lunged towards Inuyasha catching off guard. She managed to flip behind him and hit him with her staff hard on his arm. Wincing in pain Inuyasha turned to face the warrior. 'She's fast, but how can she move that fast? Plus it doesn't help that she is flexible too.' Before he could react she managed to hit him again only this time on the head with her fist.

As the fight continued Starfire was able to stay out of Inuyasha's reach but still able to hit him. 'Damn it! Can't she hold still?' Inuyasha was getting frustrated more and more with each hit. Then out of no where Inuyasha slammed Tetsusaiga down on the ground "WIND SCAR!" The fiery blast lit up the entire room and that's when Inuyasha started to panic. 'Oh, no. What have I done?' "Star…Starfire!"

He fell to his knees thinking that he had killed the young warrior and his new friend. Then he felt something tap his shoulder; he turned to see Starfire grinning at him. "Starfire, you're all right!" He quickly stood up and grabbed her into a hug.

"Umm…Inuyasha?" Realizing what he was doing Inuyasha pulled away blushing. "See I told you, you needed to blow off steam."

"I thought I hurt you."

"Yeah right." Starfire rolled her eyes as she started to giggle. "You'd have to be a lot faster then that to catch me off guard."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you fought against Pluto and Moon?"

"Yeah. Wait a minute, how did you …"

"Moon told me"

"How you two haven't talked since we left her in the forest?"

"Well…let's just say that my family is very unique."

"Star?"

"Okay, okay. As Sun Warriors we have "special" powers. Like Moon can breathe underwater. Well on top of that she and I can also communicate through the mind."

"So what's your special power?"

"I can move incredibly fast. That's why it's so hard for you to keep up."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Anyway enough about that lets get back to fighting." Starfire smiled as she lunged at Inuyasha. The fought until Inuyasha dropped to his knees and Starfire leaned on herself staff to hold her up.

"Can I make a confession?" Inuyasha said through gasping for air.

"Sure."

"I feel like I can tell you anything Star. It's like I can trust you. Is that weird?"

"No, especially since some call me the warrior of Trust. My family's ancestors followed a code and my ancestor had this thing about trust so I'm following in her footsteps." Starfire turned to se Pluto and Kagome looking at them through the glass window. Starfire nodded for Pluto to come in. "How long have you been there?"

"Quite a while cuz. Looks like you two really fought it out."

"Yeah I guess." Starfire looked at Inuyasha who was glaring at Pluto. 'Man I got to figure something out before he rips Pluto apart.'

"Well I have to go check some stuff out so can I leave Kagome with you two?"

"Keh."

"Yeah, sure."

"See you guys later." Kagome watched as the young prince walked out of the room. She sighed and Inuyasha stood up with clenched fists.

"What are you sighing about!"

"Nothing Inuyasha."

"Whatever. You're just gawking at Pluto like he's some kind of a god!"

"I am not! He's just a nice guy."

"Keh."

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha collapsed into the steel floor underneath him as Kagome Stormed out. Starfire just stared in amazement as she watched the young half demon slam into the ground. She kneeled down beside him.

"That must have hurt."

"Damn her!"

"You don't mean that Inuyasha." Starfire helped Inuyasha up so he could sit up. 'Moon we have to do something this is getting out of control.'

'And how do you expect to do that?'

"I don't know yet but we have to figure out something soon because Inuyasha is going to kill Pluto.'

'Why Pluto hasn't done anything?'

'Because Kagome likes Pluto. Anyway I think we might need some sisterly interference.'

'Okay I'll let Saturn and Sun know maybe they can knock some sense into their brother.'

'Yeah, but I think we need Snowflakes help too. This is going to break poor Kagome's heart.'

'Okay I'll do what I can Star, but you have to figure out the rest of the plan.'

'kay. See you tonight.' Starfire turned to Inuyasha who looked like he had just been hit in the head with a baseball bat. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but my head hurts."

Meanwhile…

Pluto walked away from the war room when he heard a loud smashing noise coming from the room. He turned to see Kagome walk out of the room looking seriously pissed off. 'Wonder what the hell that was all about? All well.'

Pluto continued down the hall to be suddenly blocked by his sisters. "Hello brother." Saturn said to her brother while Sun just glared at him.

"What did I do this time? By the Gods, it seems like every time I turn around I do something wrong."

"Pluto have you noticed anything strange about our guests behavior?" Saturn Stepped towards her brother. Sango and Miroku emerged from behind her.

"Not really."

"You really are dense aren't you?" Sun crossed her arms in front of her chest looking at her older brother with disgust. "Can't you see that Kagome has been well… hanging all over you?"

"No…"

"By the gods Pluto haven't you noticed Inuyasha giving you the look of death? I mean Sun and I noticed it right when we first met them."

"I'm lost."

"Inuyasha likes Kagome. A lot. Miroku and Sango told us. And you being the ignorant person that you are doesn't even realize what's going on." Pluto looked at his sisters with a blank stare but quickly thought back through the days events.

"Oh god. She has. I mean… Oh my…"

"See I told you so. Are we sure that I'm the youngest and there hasn't been some kind of a mistake."

"Look Star wants to come up with a plan to get those two together and make them spill their feelings for each other. But first things first, Pluto you have too apologize to Inuyasha and fill Star in. Then we'll go from there but we can't let Inuyasha and Kagome know."

"Okay. Come Sango and Miroku we will need your help too." With that said the group split up and Pluto quickly ran down the hall to the war room.


	5. Pluto's apology

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Pluto ran to the war room like it was the end of the world. As he skidded into the room he saw Inuyasha on the floor holding his while Starfire kneeled next to him. 'She must be talking to Moon because she looks lost in her thoughts.' "Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Inuyasha growled as he looked up at the one person who Kagome seemed to love.

"For not realizing what's been going on."

"Whatever."

"No really, I'm sorry. You and Kagome are friends and you want what's best for her and you know that I wouldn't be." Inuyasha looked shocked at what Pluto said that he didn't notice Pluto wink at Starfire who had returned to reality to hear the conversation.

"Anyway…" Starfire stood up to smile at her cousin. "Shall we continue unless you're not up to it Inuyasha."

"I'm fine." Inuyasha stood and held his sword ready to attack Starfire.

"May I join?" Pluto drew his sword from the side of his hip.

"Sure why not. Now I can say I defeated both of you at the same time."

"We'll see about the Star. WINDSCAR!" Blazing light came from Tetsusaiga as Starfire jumped out of the way.

"Now that's amazing." Pluto stood in awe at the swords power but quickly dove at Inuyasha who raised his sword to meet Pluto's.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure Moon?" The young warrior asked as she stood at the edge of the beach looking up at Moonstriker who sat quietly on large sea dragon's head.

"Star said that it would be the ideal thing to do. Once Kagome meets you then she'll back off Pluto and it will make Inuyasha happy."

"I just feel bad because you know that if she does have a crush on Pluto then she'll be heartbroken." The young warrior turned away from Moonstriker and sighed. "Plus is Star sure that this Kagome really cares about Inuyasha?"

"No one can ever be sure but he cares about her a lot. Just like you care for Pluto; besides Inuyasha trusts Star and she wants this to happen and you know her."

"Yes, your twin can be quite determined about those kinds of things can't she?" the warrior giggled. "I just hope this works."

"I'm sure it will besides there is always Plan B." The two warriors started to laugh simultaneously. "Anyway I will see you back at the valley later." Moonstriker and the sea dragon slipped back underneath the water.

'I just hope this works because if it doesn't then we might end up breaking what friendship those two have.' The young warrior turned and walked slowly up the frozen path to a cave.

Back to our fighting allies…

"So you never knew that she liked you in the least bit?" Inuyasha pushed Pluto away from him and tried to swing at Starfire.

"Not a clue. Anyway so you really like her?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"You make it sound so easy Pluto."

"It is easy."

"Pluto, Inuyasha isn't exactly one to show off how he feels." Starfire knocked her cousin in the head to emphasize her point.

"Ouch! Watch it Star! So she'll never know?"

"Its better if she didn't she would never accept me for me."

"Why ?" Starfire leaned on her staff as she watched the two boys swing their swords at each other.

"Because I'm a worthless half breed." Inuyasha stepped back and sheathed his sword.

"What may I ask is a half breed?" Pluto asked sheathing his own sword.

"It means that I'm not human or full demon. I'm in between. No one in our world respects half breeds like me."

"What do you mean by demon?" Starfire sunk to the floor leaning back on her arms.

"Demons are really powerful creatures and the have amazing abilities. I have some of those abilities but not all."

"So you're like us?"

"What?"

"Well Star is right Inuyasha. We're technically half breeds ourselves. Only in this world most call those like us young ones."

"I don't understand."

"Well we're human but not human. We're part immortal part mortal which means that we will live for a long time but not as long as immortals. So we're not part of either world."

"So Inuyasha you see that Star and I are very much like you. We're just different."

Inuyasha nodded at Pluto's comment and then turned towards Starfire as if to say thank you. Starfire smiled and stood up. "Come on dinner will be soon and I know I'm starving." Pluto followed Starfire out of the room leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

'Just like me. Yet they seem so happy. How? My life was terrible and it affected me a lot but they seem perfectly happy.' Inuyasha watched Pluto and Starfire joke with each other and quickly head off to catch up with them.

Meanwhile…

Sango and Miroku were with Sun, who was rummaging through old books in the library. She was trying to find any possible information on how to get Inuyasha and the others back to their time. As she began to look through a book called 'Ycutan Sizaya' (Portal Physics) she heard a loud smack echo through the room. She turned to see Miroku who was holding his face and Sango blushing. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

'Ah. It seems like there is another love waiting to happen besides Kagome and Inuyasha. Well I need proof first. Let's test this theory.' Sun set the book down and walked out of the room. "I'll be right back."

After a while of waiting for Sun to return Miroku began to try and read some of the books within the library but found that they were all in languages he couldn't understand let alone read. He was quickly interrupted from his readings by a young man that entered the room. The man had short brown hair with grey eyes and he wore a white armor that fit him well. He walked past Sango and Miroku and grabbed the book that Sun was looking at and started back towards the door when he stopped and turned towards Sango. Sango had a hard time trying to look away from the young man's eyes. "Hello my lady. He said stepping towards Sango.

Sango blushed and Miroku became irritated. "Hello." Sango stepped towards the warrior.

"May I ask the name of such a beauty?"

"My name is Sango."

"Well Sango it's a pleasure to meet you." He took Sango's hand and kissed it causing Sango to blush even more.

Angered by what was going on Miroku quickly snatched Sango's hand away from the young man's grasp. "And who would you be?"

"The name is Icestorm."

"Well Icestorm, I should inform you that Sango is easily offended by actions like yours."

"Oh. Well I hope you can forgive me Sango." Icestorm turned back towards the door, but looked back over his shoulder at the couple. "Good day to you both."

Walking out the door he turned to his left to see Sun leaning against the wall. "So was I right?"

"Yes," he said as he handed Sun the book he had in his hands. "He cares for and by her reactions of what he said to me she must feel the same."

"Thank you Icestorm." Sun stood up away from the wall.

"No problem Sun, but if you don't mind I want to find the lady who holds my heart."

"Go ahead." The young man turned away from Sun and walked away. 'So now there's two couples who are clueless.' Sun shook her head as she walked back into the library. Miroku was getting yelled at by Sango.

"Who are you to say something like that to him? He was just being polite!"

"You don't know that Sango!"

"Did I miss something?" Miroku and Sango looked at Sun blushing deeply.

"It was nothing Sun." Miroku said as he pretended to find interest in a nearby book.

"Oh. Okay." Sun said casually as she smirked at Miroku's reaction. "Well it will be time to eat soon so why don't I take you back to your room so you can get ready?"

"Wonderful idea Sun." Sango quickly responded to get away from the awkward situation that she was in. She followed Sun out of the room with Miroku close on their heels.

'So they think they can keep those feeling hidden away forever. Looks like we have our work cut out for us. All well we'll figure it out.'


	6. Ancient Warrior

After storming away from Inuyasha, Kagome felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She sank to the floor outside a room, which had its door shut. 'Why does Inuyasha have to be such a jerk?' Kagome felt the flood of tears fall down her face. Suddenly the door to the room that she was sitting next to opened. Kagome jumped and looked up to see if anyone was coming. A young woman with long raven hair like Kagome's was looking down at her. Kagome didn't know what to say to the young woman so she just stared back.

The young woman smiled and knelt down next to Kagome. The pink armor that she wore glimmered as her body moved but it was the silver armband on her right arm that caught Kagome's eyes. "So why are you crying?"

"My friend Inuyasha is being a jerk."

"Oh, you must be Kagome. Saturn mentioned you when she introduced me to Sango and Miroku."

"Yeah. Umm…who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm the Ancient Warrior Uranus."

"Ancient Warrior?"

"Yep. It's a family title. Just like Saturn is technically Princess Saturn."

"Oh." Kagome looked at the floor feeling stupid for what she said. The Ancient Warrior smiled and stood up extending her hand out to Kagome. Kagome took the Ancient Warrior's hand and stood up.

"So Kagome what are you doing here alone?"

"Inuyasha and I got into a fight and I stormed away."

"I see. Well if you're not doing anything would you like to accompany me to the village?"

"Sure."

"Great, but first we need to get you something." The Ancient Warrior turned and returned to the room that she just exited minutes before. Kagome peeked into the room noticing lots of glass containers with strange writing on them and scattered papers everywhere. On a table on the other side of the room with piles of books on it there was a small box. The Ancient Warrior opened the box revealing several small silver necklaces. She removed one and tossed it to Kagome. "Wear that. It will help you while we're in the village."

"How?"

"You don't speak all the languages of this world. It will help you understand and speak the different languages."

"Oh." With that they left the castle and wandered into the village. Many people came up to the two young women and talked to them; some offered Kagome gifts. After buying some strange liquids the Ancient Warrior was stopped by a young man.

"Hello, Ancient Warrior."

"Hello Eagator. Here to bother your sister again?" Kagome noticed that tone in the Ancient Warrior's voice but decided to keep quiet.

"Ancient Warrior you know its time for Swanalow to wed."

"She'll get married when she's ready Eagator." The Ancient Warrior looked at Eagator with flames in her eyes. Eagator knew that the Ancient Warrior was not pleased at what he was trying to do.

"You don't know any better young one. As her brother I know what's best for her."

"Whatever Eagator. Swanalow will tell you the same thing she always tells you." The Ancient Warrior turned away from Eagator with Kagome quickly following behind her. She turned back and looked at Eagator. "Good day to you King Eagator." Then continued to walk away.

After walking for a while in silence Kagome stopped. "Uranus?"

"Please Kagome call me Ancient Warrior."

"Okay. Umm… why does everyone call you young ones?"

"Young ones is another way of saying that we're half mortal like you and half immortal like the unicorns."

"So you're a half breed?"

"Technically. Yes."

"It must be hard being a half breed."

"How so?"

"Well Inuyasha is a half breed and he was hated by both humans and demons growing up."

"Well its different here. As young ones we get a lot of respect from the other creatures of this world."

"Oh." Kagome felt incredibly stupid and the Ancient Warrior must have noticed this and quickly changed the subject.

"So Kagome tell me about you and Inuyasha?" The Ancient Warrior walked over to a near by tree and pulled an apple from the branches.

"What about us?" Kagome walked towards the Ancient Warrior and leaned on the tree's trunk.

"Well you two came here together, so you must have some type of history." The Ancient Warrior smirked knowing that wasn't the real reason she asked about Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We're just friends. I broke this jewel into tiny little shards and now we're looking for them."

"Oh, so nothing more then friends?" Side glancing Kagome hoping that Kagome wasn't picking up on what she was trying to do.

Kagome gave the Ancient Warrior a confused look. "No. Why?"

"No reason, it just seems like you are really close by the way you talk. I could be wrong though." She leaned against the tree. 'That was too close.'

"Oh." Kagome suddenly looked sad, but quickly returned a fake smile to her face hoping that the Ancient Warrior wouldn't notice. Yet before either of them could say another word a young man handed the Ancient Warrior a beautiful pink flower.

"Hello Icestorm." The Ancient Warrior lifted the flower to smell it. The young man leaned towards the Ancient Warrior as if he was going to kiss her but was interrupted.

"Icestorm meet Kagome. Kagome this is Icestorm. He's a winter warrior from Winter Island."

Kagome nodded to Icestorm. He bowed to her, "Pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome." He then turned back to the Ancient Warrior taking her hand and kissing it. "I will see you later my lady." He then left the smiling Ancient Warrior and blushing Kagome.

"Umm…Ancient Warrior?"

"Yes Kagome. Icestorm and I are very much in love." She shifted her eyes to the flower. 'I wonder if Kagome realizes that there is something between her and Inuyasha.'

"He seems nice."

"Yeah. Lets head back Kagome." she tossed the apple she had to Kagome and headed back towards the castle. 'Starfire is right she does care about Inuyasha, but she doesn't realize it.'


	7. Snowflake

Arriving back at the castle Kagome was taken from the Ancient Warrior by Sanota to get ready for dinner. Sanota took Kagome to a room that was adjacent from the room that they had slept in hours earlier. Sango was waiting for her.

"Kagome, where have you been?"

"With Ancient Warrior Uranus. I also met her…umm… I guess you would say boyfriend. His name is Icestorm he has beautiful grey eyes."

"Icestorm. I met him earlier, but Miroku doesn't like him that much."

"Excuse me my ladies, but its time to get you dressed." Sanota snapped her fingers as Sango and Kagome's outfits changed right before their eyes. "No, that won't work." Sanota snapped her finger again. "Ah that perfect."

"Sanota, how are you doing that?"

"I'm a unicorn remember. So I can use magic to change you clothes without having you actually having to physically change them."

"Oh." Kagome looked down at the outfit she was wearing. She wore white pants that hugged her hips and a red shirt with flowing sleeves. The shirt extended just below her hips almost like it was a small dress. She was amazed how she looked. Kagome looked over at Sango and was in awe. Sango wore a light green dress that went to the floor; it was sleeveless and hugged her body perfectly.

"Not bad Sanota." Kagome and Sango turned to see Saturn smiling at them. Kagome couldn't help but notice how beautiful Saturn looked. Her hair laid neatly on her shoulders that were barely covered by the white dress that she wore. The dress had white satin material that hooked to Saturn's hands and would move to the movement of her hands. The almost made Saturn look like she had wings. "There's just one thing we have to fix." Saturn snapped her fingers. "There much better." She turned Kagome and Sango towards the mirror wall.

"Wow." Kagome and Sango couldn't believe how they looked Sango had her hair down but it was curled and fit to her face. She had an emerald and diamond pin in her hair that held part of her hair to the side. Kagome's hair was up but had small hair that fell over her face. She had small crystal flowers in her hair that help bring out its color.

"You two look great. Now come on we can't keep those boys waiting now can we?" Saturn turned and left the room with Sango and Kagome right behind her.

"Oh my…" Sango and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha and Miroku gawking at them. Miroku was in a black outfit that consisted of pants a shirt. It helped bring out his muscular body and went well with his glove and beads. Inuyasha wore black pants and a red shirt that brought out the yellow in his eyes.

"You two look all right I guess." Inuyasha just crossed his arms and huffed as Saturn walked past him.

"Shall we go now?" Saturn led the way down the hall to a set of silver doors. She opened the one door and gestured for the group to enter. As the group entered the room then noticed a large round table before them. On the table laid a large assortment of food that they have never seen before. The also noticed that there was a lot of people there. Kagome recognized King Eagator as he talked to what looked like an angry Princess Swanalow.

"You look lovely Kagome." Kagome looked to her right to see the Ancient Warrior and Icestorm standing next to her with their arms intertwined. The two seemed to be perfect for each other. The Ancient warrior wore a short pink dress with her hair down while Icestorm wore a type of white suit. "Sango you also look incredible."

"Thank you, Ancient Warrior." Sango giggled as Icestorm slightly bowed. Miroku flashed Icestorm a dirty look but the ancient Warrior decided to intervene. "Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha meet the love of my life Icestorm."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Icestorm bowed to everyone and winked at Sango. Miroku looked shocked at the Ancient Warrior's announcement. Shall we go my lady?"

"I suppose. Make sure you all mingle a little before dinner starts." The Ancient Warrior walked away with Icestorm and started a conversation with another group of near by people.

"Well where should we start?" Inuyasha's eyes wandered the room to see Starfire and Moonstriker talking to each other. Even though the two were twins they looked incredibly different. Starfire wore and outfit much like Kagome's but the sleeves were missing and it was all a golden yellow. Moonstriker wore a dress like Sango's but it was red. Starfire looked towards Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back and turned towards Kagome. "Well if we not going to talk to anyone lets at least sit down at the table."

They sat down at the table and talked amongst themselves before they were joined by others. As people sat down Miroku noticed that Sun and her six family members sat near Princess Swanalow as if they were suppose to sit there. Swanalow made a short speak about the Sun Warriors and how grateful the immortal realm was to them but Inuyasha and the others had no idea who she was talking about.

Sun quickly rose to her feet, "As leader of the Sun warriors I a not only honored but thankful to everyone here." Inuyasha's eyes got wide; he didn't realize that the warriors that were just highly spoke of just moments before were the seven warriors that help him and the others earlier.

Dinner went on with lots of food that even Inuyasha enjoyed and towards the end of the feast the Sun Warriors stood and mingled among the people at the table. Pluto walked towards Kagome and the others and smiled. "You all look wonderful tonight. I'm glad you could be her tonight." Then a beautiful young woman walked up behind Pluto and wrapped her arm in his. Kagome became angry but tried not to show it. "Oh Snowflake, this is group I was telling you about. I would like you all to meet Snowflake, the young woman who holds my heart." Kagome couldn't believe her ears but she quickly stood up and walked away with tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry Kagome.'

Snowflake let go of Pluto and he nodded as she gave him a glance. She followed Kagome out onto the nearby balcony. "How could I have been so stupid? She's gorgeous. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking what a great guy he is." Kagome turned to see Snowflake smiling at her.

"Yeah I guess."

"You know Kagome there is someone who has had his eyes on you the entire night."

"Yeah right who would look at me the way Pluto looks at you?"

"Simple. Inuyasha does."


	8. Advice

Kagome was so shocked at what Snowflake said that she started to blush. "You must be making a mistake."

"Am I?" Snowflake walked towards the edge of the balcony and leaned on the ledge. "He must care about you someway because Saturn said he was taken away by your appearance."

"What?" Kagome walked over to Snowflake and leaned sideways on the ledge.

"It's true. Saturn said that he tried to hide it but she saw that he was just taken away by you." Snowflake looked at Kagome as if to emphasis her point. 'I hope this works because if it doesn't then I don't know what will.'

"Inuyasha doesn't care about anyone besides himself." Kagome turned to look out over the valley that shown beautifully in the moonlight.

"Are you sure?" Snowflake turned towards Kagome resting her elbow on the ledge.

"Yes. At least you're lucky you have someone like Pluto." Kagome felt tears in her eyes. "How could I think that I had a chance with him?"

"Kagome take my advice. Pluto is a great guy, but he has his moments too. All guys do. But I really think Inuyasha likes you." Snowflake touched Kagome's shoulder causing Kagome to look at her. "I wouldn't say this if I really didn't mean it."

"So you're not mad that I like Pluto."

"Of course not. You didn't even know that I existed till a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Snowflake." Kagome returned her gaze to the valley. "Snowflake, how did you get to know Pluto?"

"Well Icestorm and I are part of a group called the Winter Warriors. We live on Winters Island where it's cold and snowy all year long. We are part of an alliance with the Sun Warriors so we had to meet with Pluto and Neptune. When I first laid eyes on Pluto, I knew that I loved him. I was always afraid that he wouldn't feel the same towards me, but one day he came to me and told me how he felt and we've been together since."

"Wow. I guess you had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. You'll find your soul mate Kagome it's just going to take time."

"I know but I just seem hopeless.'

"I know. Come on lets head back inside." Snowflake and Kagome entered the room to find Inuyasha talking to Starfire.

"So you'll probably be here for the Festival of the Night. You'll enjoy it so I'm not worried about that."

"What festival?" Kagome asked Starfire as she walked up next Inuyasha.

"Well the Festival of the Night represents the powers of the moon and stars basically. It's a time for the children to play outside in the dark. Plus many say that it's a time for love and romance." Starfire winked at Snowflake.

"Ah, yes. It's a beautiful time of year especially with all the food and lights; it's just plain breath taking."

"Sound like fun. When does the festival start?" Kagome sounded excited as she smiled at Snowflake.

"Well the festival starts in two days." Starfire went into great detail about the festival as the guests left the dining hall. After all the guests were gone Roccao and Sanota lead Inuyasha and the others back to separate rooms so the girls could have their privacy. While the group was settling down for the night the Sun Warriors were still in the dining hall but changed back into their armor.

"So my young ones how can we get those mortals back to their time?" Swanalow sat at the head of the table resting her arms on the table.

"Well Swanalow we can send them back at anytime thanks to the guardian." Sun explained.

"Unicon is willing to open the portal to their time whenever necessary." Neptune leaned forward in her chair resting her chin on her one hand.

"Good then we should send them home immediately."

"Well actually Swanalow we need to keep them here just a little bit longer." Starfire stood. "You see Inuyasha and Kagome care about each other but don't realize it and the same goes for Sango and Miroku. So we thought we would try to give them a little push."

"I see young ones, but remember love is a very delicate thing."

"We know Swanalow that's why we're trying to cover all the basics before we jump into the plan."

"Very good. Good night my young ones." With that Swanalow left the Sun Warriors to themselves.

"So now what?" Pluto leaned back in his chair.

"Well we need to figure out a way for Inuyasha to spill the beans about him liking Kagome." Starfire walked over the window looking out at the moon. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well Snowflake already put the idea that Inuyasha likes Kagome in Kagome's head so now we just have to push it."

"But how Sun?" Starfire looked back at her younger cousin.

"Well we could…" Moonstriker drifted of into thought but then quickly drew a smile to her face. "I got it. At festival we'll have Miracle's Son and daughters give Inuyasha flowers to give Kagome and then have Shinan lead them towards the lake alone. Then we'll just have to hope everything goes right."

"Well that's great Moon but what about Sango and Miroku?"

"Leave that to me Ancient Warrior?" Saturn smiled at her cousin.

"So now we have a plan A we better come up with plan B just in case." The Sun Warriors went into details about their plans while Inuyasha and the others lay awake.

'I wonder if Snowflake was right. Inuyasha didn't seem to care what I looked like. Oh but he did look incredible tonight. I just wished he felt the same.'

'Kagome…you looked so beautiful tonight. Starfire is right I really do care about her. But if I care why can't I tell her? Am I scared I might lose her like I lost Kikyo?'

As the creatures and people of the valley drifted into sleep shadows in the distance moved. They watched Pluto and Starfire bring the group of mortals to the valley and knew that stealing them away would be the perfect opportunity to get the crystals from the Sun Warriors.


	9. Secret

Inuyasha dreamt of Kagome. He dreamt of what it would be like to hold her, even kiss her. As he happily dreamed he heard a noise coming from outside his dream world. It sound like metal on metal and it echoed in his ears. His eyes flew open and he rose from his bed nudging Miroku to wake up. "Miroku…Miroku…do you hear that?" Miroku's eyes opened as the sound became louder. The two men stood waiting for the sound to fade away but it never did. They noticed the sound inching its way closer to their room meaning that it was getting closer to Sango and Kagome's room. Inuyasha opened the door ready to protect Kagome when he came face to face with Guardian Neptune. Neptune placed the end of her spear on the floor causing the loud sound that they had heard moments.

She looked at both men showing no emotion or remorse in her face and the walked passed them back down the hall way. "Why the hell are you making so much noise!" Inuyasha stepped out of the doorway facing Neptune's back. Neptune stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"You two are the only one's still sleeping. Everyone else has been up for hours. "Neptune said calmly. "They're in the dining hall." She started to walk away again, but Miroku quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"You wouldn't know how we could change out of these clothes would you?" Neptune snapped her fingers and Miroku noticed that he and Inuyasha were in a different set of clothes but still not their normal attire. "Thank you Guardian." Miroku bowed to the warrior and then his hand tried to reach out and touch Neptune. Without really moving Neptune brought her spear down blocking Miroku's hand.

"I would advise against that." She then continued down the corridor not looking back at either Miroku or Inuyasha. Miroku felt his face become red with embarrassment from his actions towards Neptune but quickly pushed them aside.

"We better go find Sango and Kagome." Miroku walked down the hall way towards the dining room with Inuyasha right behind him. They entered the dining hall to see Sango and Kagome sitting with Starfire, Moonstriker, and the Ancient Warrior. Sango and Kagome wore outfits similar to what Miroku and Inuyasha were wearing but tighter.

"Glad to see you two finally awake." Starfire smiled as she looked at her drowsy friends.

"Keh." Inuyasha sat next to Kagome grabbing fruit from one of the platters in front of him.

"Someone's grumpy." Moonstriker giggled as she nudged her sister. Starfire laughed as Inuyasha looked like he was pouting.

"So what are we going to do with these four?" the Ancient warrior looked at the twins who quickly became serious. "We can't have them wandering around here bored."

"They could go with one of us." Moonstriker looked at her sister for help to her suggestion. "I'll be in the Ranota Ocean all day."

"I'm training with Prince Hunter today."

"And I'll be in the Valley of Wolves." The three looked at each other lost in though of what they were going to do.

"Well I would love to go with you Ancient Warrior. I could help you in whatever you had to do there," Kagome smiled. She really liked the Ancient Warrior's company. She also wished she could somehow talk to Snowflake; she had so many questions to ask the young warrior.

"Well then why don't Miroku and Sango go with you Moon and Inuyasha can come with me?"

"Sounds good to me." Moonstriker shrugged. They continued eating when Inuyasha shifted uneasily in his chair. Then Inuyasha's ears perked up; he heard claws hitting the metal floor in the distance. After a few seconds the scent of the creature hit him. The scent of a wolf was coming towards them; Inuyasha growled as he thought of Koga coming to take away Kagome but he knew that wasn't Koga's scent. He leaped toward the door drawing his sword but noticed that the Ancient Warrior was blocking his way.

"Move! I'm going to kill that mangy wolf!"

"You will not!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as a new scent came to his nose. It was the Ancient Warrior's but it was intertwined with the scent of a wolf. The door opened behind the Ancient Warrior to reveal a wolf that was twice the size of a normal wolf. The wolf stepped up next to Ancient Warrior and nudged her.

"Calm yourself young one." Inuyasha's jaw dropped as did the others. "Sinotaa does not need to meet these mortals."

"He can talk." Kagome finally spat out. Moonstriker looked at Kagome and then burst out in laughter. "What?"

"I…think we…forgot to tell them…about the…guided animals."

"Guide animals?" Miroku looked at Moonstriker who was almost falling out of her seat.

"Guide animals are creatures that our ancestors chose to watch over us and point us in the right direction when we fall off our true path. Great Wolf is the Ancient Warrior's guide animal." Starfire tried to explain without laughing at Miroku's facial expression towards her sister.

"So he's a good wolf?"

"Yes, mortal. I am a good wolf if that's how you would like to put it." Great Wolf looked at the Ancient Warrior who still had her eyes locked on Inuyasha. "He meant no harm young one he's just protecting those he cares about." Great Wolf walked toward Inuyasha and bowed showing Inuyasha that he meant no harm to Kagome and the others.

"I know Great Wolf I don't know what came over me." the Ancient Warrior looked confused as she walked back over to the table ignoring Inuyasha's stare.

"It was Sinotaa young one. She is a wolf too you know."

"I know but she's a werewolf."

"It makes not difference she is still part wolf."

"Who's Sinotaa?" Sango asked as she listened to the conversation between Great Wolf and the Ancient Warrior.

"Sinotaa is a werewolf born from the dark warrior Werewolf. She shares the Ancient Warrior's body till they can kill Werewolf."

"So you're a werewolf?" Miroku looked at the Ancient Warrior.

"Yes, but its different. Sinotaa can emerge anytime I need her or when she thinks it's necessary. She won't kill without reason and she works with me instead of against me." the Ancient Warrior looked at Inuyasha. "It was her scent you smelled with mine."

After an awkward moment of silence Kagome turned towards Moonstriker, "Who's you're guide animal Moon?"

"His name is Blueheart. He's a sea dragon that resides in the Ranota Ocean."

"My guide animal is Shooting Star, the Pegasus." Starfire added. "Anyway you'll meet all the guide animals soon enough but we'd better get going if we're going to get anything done today." Without much being said the group went their separate ways.

"Star?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"The Ancient Warrior isn't mad at me is she?"

"No. Like you she was just following her instincts."

"Oh. I just thought…"

"Inuyasha don't worry about it besides you should worry about the Festival of the Night."

"Why ?"

"It's a time to have fun and who knows maybe Lovtra will strike you."

"Lovtra?"

"The Goddess of Love." She nudged Inuyasha who was now blushing.

"Whatever, Star."


	10. Festival of the Night

After spending two days with the Sun Warriors, Inuyasha and the others learned much about the Immortal Realm and met all of the guide animals. Inuyasha grew closer to Starfire gaining respect from her and even learned some of her fighting styles that she was teaching young Prince Hunter of Hunter's Island. He learned of Starfire's special abilities of the constellations from Shooting Star along with her weapons.

Kagome and Sango learned from all six of the female Sun Warriors, but Kagome mostly stayed with the Ancient Warrior. She learned of the herbs the Ancient Warrior uses in her spells and potions. She also met Queen Unicorn and her husband King Clartyo who ruled of the Valley of Wolves and Dragon's Island. She became very familiar with the wolf culture thanks to Great Wolf. Sango spent most of her time with Sun and Saturn who explained to her their gifts of sight. Saturn taught her some of the language of tigers with help from Blackblaze, Saturn's guide animal. Sun showed her how to read some of the books in the library, mainly ones on unicorn history.

Miroku spent a lot of time with Pluto and Neptune. Pluto from he learned about different cures for different poisons, thanks to Pluto's guide animal Viper the snake unicorn. Neptune enhanced Miroku's fighting skills and helped him understand some religious ceremonies that unicorns do for their dead.

Even though the group was separated the Sun Warriors still hinted at possible love connections between the two set of couples, but they knew that they couldn't put their plan into affect until the festival.

The day of the festival brought havoc to the Valley of Unicorns. The Sun Warriors ended up leaving the group to wander the valley alone while the festival was being set up. Inuyasha and the others walked into the tree grove as young children picked flowers nearby for that nights festivities. While leaning on a tree discussing what had happened to them over the last two days a young girl came up to Inuyasha handing him a white flower. Inuyasha took the flower nodding to the small child who ran off to join others in the nearby field. He then handed the flower to Kagome. "I don't need this, so you can have it."

'That's strange he sounds calm not gruff like normal.' Kagome thought as she smelled the flower. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Forget it. We should head back to the castle now." Inuyasha spat out. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and the group walked back to castle. They ate with Swanalow in the dining hall as she spoke to them about the festival and what normally happens. Shortly after they finished eating Saturn came for them to join the other Sun Warriors at the festival.

The festival was just like any festival that the group had seen in their time. People eating, children playing games, and everything was beautifully decorated. Saturn led them to a small fire near the center of the festival. Children sat around the fire listening to Neptune's guide animal Cyclone who was in her human form. She was telling a story about Lovtra and the other gods of their realm. Kagome listened with much interest and leaned on Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's action, but didn't bother to move away from her. Saturn smiled thinking that their plan might actually work, but then she had one of her visions. Being a seer of the future Saturn could see what was going to happen but knew that you can't change the future just prepare for it. She saw Inuyasha trying to reveal his feelings towards Kagome but was interrupted by Rocakao, the son of Pluto's guide animal.

After telling her story Cyclone left the circle with children following her begging her to tell another story. Kagome stood up and stretched noticing that Miroku and Sango were gone along with Saturn. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Let's go down by the lake. Moonstriker said it's beautiful down there at night."

"Okay." Inuyasha stood up and walked with Kagome to the lake that stood in the center of the valley. The moon reflected over the water making everything look like it was part of a dream. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her raven hair shined in the moonlight and she looked like a goddess standing next to him. "Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome turned towards Inuyasha.

"I just want to tell you something." He looked down as his hand began to shake from his nerves.

"What?" Kagome gave him a confused look because of his strange behavior.

"Well…I…" Inuyasha then stopped at a young black unicorn ran from out of no where scaring him as he grabbed Kagome close to him. Kagome gasped as she was pulled into Inuyasha's chest.

"Rocakao!" Pluto yelled as he chased after the unicorn. 'Damn unicorn. He ruined Inuyasha's moment to tell Kagome he cares for her.' Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Pluto and Rocakao faded out of sight not realizing Inuyasha was still holding Kagome close to his chest.

"Umm…Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed as Inuyasha and her separated from each other. After an awkward moment of silence Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Come on; let's go find Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her away from the lake. 'I almost told her how much I love her. I can't believe it, am I actually in love with her? I must be, but why can't I just tell her.'

They found Sango and Miroku talking to Neptune. As the approached Sango slapped Miroku and glared at him. Miroku just rubbed the side of his face with a smile. Neptune just shook her head and excused herself to go talk to Pluto who was yelling at Rocakao. "So where have you two been?" Sango asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Down by the lake it's beautiful down there." Kagome said leaving out the part about Inuyasha holding her. "What about you two?"

"Mostly talking to the Guardian." Miroku replied. He then looked over at Sango who seemed to glare at him. "What?"

"Did you forget to mention that you asked her to bear your children?" Sango looked incredibly upset but tried to hide it. The group became silent until Saturn walked up to them.

"Sango, would you come with me? I want to show you something."

"Sure." Sango and Saturn walked away from the group into a small clearing near the tree grove.

"Sango I noticed something is bothering you and was wondering if you wanted to talk about it."

"It's nothing Saturn." Sango looked away from Saturn's gaze.

"It's Miroku isn't it?"

Sango looked back at Saturn shocked, "How did you know?"


	11. Words of Wisdom

"I noticed how you didn't like his actions towards the Guardian." Saturn said as she sat on a nearby stump.

"I just don't know why he acts that way, but then I like it when he does it to me. He really is a good person." Sango looked at Saturn hoping that she had the answer.

"Sango have you ever told him how you feel?" Saturn asked as she looked up at the starry sky.

"Well, no." Sango looked down in embarrassment. "I'm too scared that he doesn't feel the same."

"Sango let me give you some advice." Saturn stood and walked up to Sango. "If you don't say anything and something were to happen then you'll regret never saying anything." Sango looked at Saturn knowing that she was right.

"But how do I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if…"

"What if he does? There is always the "what ifs", but you'll never know until you try." Saturn smiled and placed her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Besides you two will be friends no matter what happens."

"Thank you Saturn."

"No problem Sango. But you should take my advice." Sango nodded understanding what Saturn meant. "Now let's get back. You can meet some of our alleys."

"Alleys?"

"Yes, we can't fight the Dark Warriors alone."

"Are these Dark Warriors really that dangerous?" Sango followed Saturn back to the group.

"They are born from evil. They feel no remorse for their actions. To be honest they've been really quite lately and that makes me nervous."

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked as Sango and Saturn approached them.

"The Dark Warriors."

"They don't sound so bad."

"Don't be fooled Inuyasha. Even the Guardian couldn't fight them alone and she is the strongest warrior in the realm."

"I could take them." Inuyasha crossed his arms to prove his point.

"I doubt that." Saturn looked very serious which made Kagome nervous. "They are extremely powerful and the only reason we have been able to keep them at bay for so long is because we have grown stronger over time."

"Hello young Princess." A young man said as he walked up to the group. He wore a black armor with a sword strapped to his side. His eyes were black and looked lifeless.

"Hello Blackhorn. Glad you could be here." Saturn hugged the young man.

"Glad to be here. Did Blackcat talk to you?"

"No, why?" Saturn looked concern as she stared into Blackhorn's eyes.

"Wolvalockes were traveling through the Shadow Forest. No one seems to know why."

"That's strange, but maybe they were looking for something."

"What are wolvalockes?" Kagome asked as the two warriors looked at her as if they forgot her presence along with the others.

"They are creature created by the Dark Warriors. They are part wolf, unicorn, and mountain lion. They are powerful but they only have specific powers." Blackhorn said.

"For example one is named Chaos. He can create balls of energy with his hands while Crusher has incredible strength." Saturn explained.

"So what's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are known to cause problems because they do the Dark Warriors dirty work. We face wolvalockes more then the Dark Warriors." Saturn said.

"Oh."

"Anyway young one, I must be going." Blackhorn bowed to Saturn and left to join the festivities.

The group stayed silent for a while as they ate food from nearby tables and then finally decided to chat about other things. "So Saturn what exactly happens at this festival besides what's going on now?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see." Saturn smiled and gestured for them to follow her. They came to a clearing at the end of the festival were Starfire and Moonstriker stood facing each other. They both drew their weapons and lunged at each other. They fought hand to hand until the separated quickly. Starfire got a smirk on her face and started to spin her staff above her head.

"STRIKE OF THE NIGHT!" she yelled. Lights came crashing down form the sky barely be blocked by Moonstriker's shield as the nearby ground cracked and broke as the lights touched it. The earth shook from the attack.

"Nice try." Moonstriker smiled at her sister as she raised her sword directly over her head. "SEA DRAGON TIDALWAVE!" A giant wave rose up behind Moonstriker and twisted into the shape of a sea dragon before it lunged at Starfire knocking her backwards. Starfire quickly got to her feet and mumbled something under her breath. Suddenly a large dragon appeared from nowhere and swung its tail knocking Moonstriker against a nearby tree.

"How do you like that one?" Moonstriker glared at her sister as she rose back up on her feet before bowing.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked.

"Moonstriker just admitted defeat to her sister." Saturn then stepped forward grabbing two large metal rings from her hips that she called Kylatas. She held them between her index and middle fingers as she took a fighting stance in front of Starfire. Starfire mumbled under her breath again and the dragon lunged at Saturn. Saturn closed her eyes placing her hand in front of her face as if she was praying. The dragon them hit a force field that surround Saturn, which sent it flying backwards. Saturn smiled as Starfire bowed to her.

"Saturn can create force fields?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yes." Starfire grumbled as she joined the group.

"What exactly is this?" Sango asked Starfire who looked like she was pouting.

"It's a type of face-off. The Unicorns like it because it shows how powerful we are and whose the best fighter. Kind of like rooting for your favorite warrior type of thing." Starfire said as she smiled at who stepped into the clearing ready to face Saturn. "And now Saturn is going to lose."

Inuyasha and the group looked at Saturn's challenger to see it was Neptune. Neptune stood straight up like she wasn't even going to put in an effort into fight Saturn. Saturn lunged at Neptune trying to striker her with the Kylatas. Neptune easily jumped out of the way. Saturn then turned throwing all six of her Kylatas in the process yelling, "STRIKE OF THE HEAVENS!"

The rings glowed as they flew towards Neptune. Neptune then drew her spear from her back and knocked away each of the Kylatas. She then placed her spear in front of her as she said in a very calm voice, "Curse of the Cyclone." A strong wind came from nowhere creating a cyclone before everyone. It picked Saturn off the ground and flung her into a boulder nearby. Saturn sunk to the ground and nodded her head admitting defeat to Neptune.

All the other Sun Warriors tried to beat Neptune but each failed. Inuyasha noticed that Neptune barely put in as much effort as the other Sun Warriors in their attacks but yet hers seemed stronger. As Pluto admitted defeat Inuyasha stepped into the clearing drawing his sword taking a fighting stance in front of Neptune.

Neptune chuckled as if she was amused by his actions. Inuyasha grew angry and lunged at Neptune. Neptune stepped to the side as Inuyasha ran past her. He turned quickly again trying to strike at Neptune, but he failed. After a few attempts of trying to hit the warrior Inuyasha decided to use his wind scar. Neptune split the wind scar before it could reach her.

"Cyclone of Destruction." Neptune barely whispered as her attack came upon Inuyasha.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent Neptune's Attack right back at her. Neptune stopped the attack before it reached but smiled at Inuyasha before she bowed to him. People watching gasped as Neptune walked away. Inuyasha then returned his sword to its sheath and walked back to the group.

"Well done Inuyasha. No one has ever been able to last as long as you did. I'm surprised the Guardian admitted defeat to you." Starfire said as she patted Inuyasha on the back.

"I couldn't believe it myself. She really is powerful." Inuyasha said in shock because he knew one more attack from her would have beaten him. "I guess if she can't beat these Dark Warriors that everyone keeps mentioning then they must be powerful."

Starfire smiled and shook her head as she led the group away from the clearing. 'Well since Plan A didn't work because of Rocakao, I guess we'll have to work on Plan B and make sure nothing gets in the way.' She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and smiled as she notice Inuyasha offer Kagome a ride on his back because she was getting tired.


	12. Plan B

"Damn Rocakao! Things would have worked perfectly if he wouldn't have ruined it! And Saturn WHY didn't you do something?" Pluto looked at his older sister.

"Because there was nothing I could do to stop it." Saturn glared at her brother. "Besides I'm trying to help Sango and Miroku's relationship!"

"All right, All right enough!" Sun slammed her hand down on the table between her older siblings. The Sun Warriors gathered in the castle's library to discuss the failure of Plan A.

"Most of it worked because Kisona gave the flower to Inuyasha and he gave it to Kagome." Moonstriker smiled hoping that her comment would ease the tension in the room.

"So now what do we do?" Saturn asked. The group looked at each other not sure what to do next.

"Now we move to Plan B." The Sun Warriors all turned to see Snowflake and the other Winter Warriors standing in the doorway.

"But how Snowflake it seems like every time we tried to get them alone, some interrupts them."

"Simple Star. We have it so there can be no interruptions."

"One step ahead of the game." Snowflake smiled at the girl standing next to her.

"Exactly Icicle."

"Well if you got a plan Snow, we're all ears." Neptune leaned forward in her chair.

"Actually we have a plan." Snowflake gestured to the three warriors that stood next to her.

"Well then spit it out. We haven't got all day."

"It's night time Pluto." Sun looked over at her brother.

"You know what I mean Sun." Pluto glared at his younger sister.

"Enough you two. I have to go so Pluto I expect you to fill me in later." Neptune rose out of her chair and walked out the room.

"So what's the plan Snowflake?" the Ancient Warrior asked out of excitement.

"All right here's what we do…" Snowflake lowered her voice to a whisper.

Meanwhile….

Inuyasha laid Kagome into her bed pulling the covers over her. He leaned towards her and breathed deeply. 'Kagome if only I could tell you how I feel. You are so special to me and I never want anything bad to happen to you. I wish there was a way I could always protect you.' Brushing the hair away from her face, he stood up and left the room to find Miroku and Sango talking.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, Goodnight Miroku." Sango smiled as she entered her and Kagome's room.

"Goodnight my love." Miroku whispered as he watched Sango leave. He sighed as she vanished from his sight and then turned to enter his room. As the door shut behind him, a figure emerged from the shadows. Neptune smiled then walked down the hallway to find Saturn knowing that she would want to know what just happened.


	13. Push

Morning came quickly for the valley; Miroku and Inuyasha were woken by the sound of metal clashing on metal. They looked out the window of their room to see Neptune and Pluto fighting with two swords. They recognized Pluto's sword, but not the one Neptune held in her hand. The two changed quickly with Roccao's help and went to join the young warriors.

Inuyasha watched as Neptune barely moved to block Pluto's attacks; he was amazed at her advance fighting skills. Pluto sheathed his sword and sat on the ground trying to catch his breath. Inuyasha joined him as Miroku approached Neptune. The sword vanished from her hand and her spear appeared in its place. She spoke to Miroku, but Inuyasha could not hear what she was saying. Then Miroku lunged at Neptune who blocked his attack. As he watched them, fight Inuyasha couldn't help but ask Pluto some questions about Neptune.

"How can she fight so well, yet you have a hard time keeping up with her?"

"She was trained to fight by Clantra, goddess of war and warriors."

"But she moves like its second nature to her. Like she can see your move before it happens."

"Well it kind of is. You see Inuyasha she came to this world long before I did." Inuyasha looked at Pluto with confusion.

"How is that possible? You're older then her."

"Like I said she CAME to this world before I did."

"You're not from this world?"

"Not exactly. It's kind of complicated. But she trained all of us. You know how to fight so that's why she can predetermine our moves. She trained us so no one knows our fighting styles better then her."

"I see. But I still don't understand why she backed down last night." Inuyasha watched as Neptune tripped Miroku.

"Don't know." Pluto lied. His mind then began to wander back to the conversation that he and Neptune had earlier that morning.

"Guardian, why did you step down last night?"

"Because Pluto, I was no match for him."

"Are you kidding me, Nep?"

"No Pluto." Neptune looked away from Pluto hoping he couldn't tell that she was lying. But he noticed.

"Nep, you're lying. Remember you're the warrior of truth. You can't lie." Neptune looked at Pluto.

"Pluto, I could have really hurt him if I kept attacking. Besides he wasn't thinking straight."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was trying to impress Kagome."

"Oh." Pluto drew his sword and took stance in front of Neptune. Neptune opened her right hand as a golden sword appeared in mid-air. "So where did you disappear to last night?"

"I had some to take care of and no you don't need to know."

"Fine, but I went to find you after we were done talking to Snow and the others and I couldn't find you."

"I got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?" Pluto fell back as Neptune pushed off his sword.

"Yes, by the mortals."

"Why do you have to call them that and besides what could they be doing that would keep you distracted?"

"One, because they are mortals and two, Miroku said 'goodnight my love', but Sango didn't hear him."

"And you did."

"Naturally."

"So what's the big deal then Nep?"

"I could sense his frustration. He wants to tell Sango how he feels, but doesn't know how."

"Pluto, Pluto. Are you listening to me or what?" Inuyasha waved his hand in Pluto's face as Pluto returned from his memories.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I just got lost in thought."

Meanwhile…

"Miroku is something bothering you?" Neptune blocked Miroku's staff.

"No, why do you ask?" Miroku was gasping for air while Neptune Hadn't even broke a sweat yet.

"Your mind seems else where."

"Well…can I tell you something Guardian?"

"Sure."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't tell."

"It's Sango. I really care about her, but I can't tell her." Miroku sat on the ground tired from training with Neptune.

"I see. Umm…why not?" Neptune kneeled down by Miroku.

"She'll never fall in love with a lecherous monk like me." Miroku rested his head in his hands.

"You know Miroku, I think she feels the same but what do I know I'm just the Guardian." Neptune sarcastically stated.

"You really think so?" Neptune nodded as she smiled knowing that her plan was working. "Well then I'm going to go find her."

Miroku ran towards the castle while Inuyasha ran after him yelling that he wanted to know what was going on. Pluto stood and walked up to Neptune. "So all he need was a little push?"

"You could say that." Neptune smiled at her older cousin. Then it dawned on Pluto what exactly Neptune was doing.

"You knew what's been going to happen from the beginning haven't you? You've been talking to Destiny. You cheater." Neptune just smiled as she rose to her feet and walked away from Pluto.

'I just hope this works before what suppose to Kagome actually happens.' Neptune looked back at the castle as she shivered. 'I wonder if Saturn has had her vision yet. Oh, Destiny why couldn't you show me what happens after the incident? Why?'


	14. One Down

"Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha ran up to Miroku, who was frantically trying to find Sango in the castle.

"I have to find Sango." He ran into the dining hall to find Saturn and Uranus staring at him as if he was a mad lunatic. "Where's… Sango?" Miroku was trying to gasp for air as he looked at the two warriors with desperation. They shrugged.

"What's the emergency?" Saturn cocked her head to the side wondering if Miroku was going to pass out in front of her.

"I need to find her." Miroku ran out of the room and almost plowed Sun over. "Sorry." He ran until he found himself in the throne room. 'Where is she?' Swanalow emerged from the side of the room.

"Can I help you Miroku?" Swanalow noticed how tired the young monk was and hoped that he wouldn't faint in front of her.

"Have…you…seen…Sango?" Miroku tried to catch his breath but it was no use.

"She's in the garden with Moonstriker." Swanalow pointed to the open glass doors that led out to the courtyard. Miroku didn't hesitate as he ran out of the room to find Sango.

"Sango!"

"Hey Miroku." Sango and Moonstriker turned to see Miroku, Inuyasha, and Saturn coming towards them.

"Sango I need to talk to you." Miroku grabbed Sango by her arm and pulled her away from Moonstriker.

"What's going on Saturn?" Moonstriker looked at her cousin then back to Miroku and Sango.

"Just wait and see." Saturn smiled as she watched Miroku come to a stop near a small rose bush.

"What's going on Miroku?" Sango looked at the monk with concern on her face.

"Sango, I…I…" Miroku saw that Moonstriker and the others were watching him and he was suddenly couldn't think of the words he was trying to say. Moonstriker noticed his embarrassment.

"Hey Saturn, Inuyasha. I need to show you something." Moonstriker nodded her head to the right as she winked. Inuyasha and Saturn got her hint and turned away to follow her. Once they were alone Miroku grabbed one the roses from the bush and handed it to Sango.

"Sango, I want you to know that I really care about you."

"Well I know that Miroku. We're friends after all."

"No I mean…well how do I put this…I love you Sango." He looked away waiting for the pain to come.

"What did you say?" Sango just stood in shock as she felt her face grow hot.

"I love you, Sango." Sango didn't know what to do. She knew she should tell him how she felt but she was speechless.

"Miroku?" Miroku looked at Sango not realizing how close they were standing next to each other. Then out of the blue Moonstriker bumped into Sango causing their lips to meet.

"Sorry." But Moonstriker's apology didn't reach them. Miroku was in shock at first but he deepen the kiss as Sango wrapped her arms around his neck. They felt like they could stay that way for eternity, but as they ran out of oxygen they knew that would have to part.

After parting from each other Miroku realized that Saturn, Moonstriker, and Inuyasha were staring at them. A smirk grew across Inuyasha's face. "Well Miroku…"

"Don't even say it Inuyasha." Saturn glared at the hanyou as if to warn him. Moonstriker smiled as she passed the couple to return throne room. Saturn hurried to catch up with her.

"One down…" Moonstriker looked at Saturn.

"One to go." Saturn and Moonstriker giggled as they entered the throne room. They then separated to find the other s to tell them.

Meanwhile…

Outside the valley in the forest of Shadows the creatures watched as Katana and Arrow shifted uneasily knowing that something was wrong. "Soon we will strike. We take the girl that has been with the Ancient Warrior and Snowflake. She is the key to our victory. Kill the others if necessary." The other creatures nodded to their leader. "But first things first. Kill those two once night come so we can enter the valley unnoticed."

The creatures waited for night to come watching the two young unicorns who were unaware of their soon to be death.


	15. Finally

The day went on as normal as possible. Miroku and Sango spent a lot time talking. Saturn was pleased to see these two together. As she watched the couple from the balcony above one of her visions hit her.

The forest of Shadows surrounded the small clearing. She saw Snowflake and the other winter warriors along with some wolvalocks. They seemed to be looking at something almost like they were trapped in time. She turned to see what they were looking at. Kagome was lying in Inuyasha's arms with one of Viper's arrows sticking out of her chest. Saturn knew Viper's arrows were dipped in poison of some the most venomous creatures of the realm.

She watched as Pluto tried to drain the poison from Kagome but it was no use. The vision ended leaving Saturn with a horrified look on her face.

"Saturn, are you okay?" Saturn looked down to see Sango looking up at her.

"I'm fine." As much as she hated lying Saturn knew she couldn't tell Sango what she just saw. "I need to go talk to the Guardian. I'll see you two later." Saturn walked into the castle and headed to the infirmary.

As she entered the infirmary she saw Neptune talking to Green Hawk. "Hello Saturn. Long time no see."

"Hey Green. Nep, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Neptune noticed that Saturn looked upset. 'She must have had her vision.'

"I had a vision. We were in the forest of Shadows. The winter warriors were there along with some wolvalocks." Saturn continued to tell Neptune about her vision. "Then I saw Kagome. Viper shot her and she was dead." Neptune's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Neptune tried to hide that she already knew what was going on.

"Pluto tried to save her but it was too late." Saturn felt tears starting to form in her eyes. "I can't change the vision either."

"I know Saturn, but we have to figure out some way to try and prevent it." Neptune stood up and hurried out of the room.

"Neptune, Wait!" Saturn ran after her younger cousin leaving Green Hawk alone to her thoughts.

'I can't let this girl die. But if I interfere that means I would have to pay the ultimate price to keep her alive. I need to speak with Red he will know what to do.'

"Green Hawk, can you help me?" Swanalow broke Green Hawk's train of thought.

"Yes Princess."

Meanwhile in the library…

Starfire was showing Inuyasha some books on the types weapons of the realm. "So when are you gonna tell her?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at Starfire with complete confusion.

"When are you going to tell Kagome how you feel?" Starfire noticed Kagome was standing in the doorway behind Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was becoming really confused.

"Well I thought you cared about her, but I guess I was wrong." Starfire turned away.

Inuyasha was shocked that Starfire thought he didn't care about Kagome. "No Star, you're right. I just don't know how to tell Kagome that I love her." Kagome gasped catching Inuyasha's attention. He spun around to face her. She stood in shock not looking at him. 'Oh no, did she hear that? Why didn't I sense her near by?'

"Kagome, by the gods, where did you come from?" Starfire tried to sound shocked. Silence stayed between Kagome and Inuyasha for along time.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was still in shock. She found that she couldn't find the right words to say.

"Kagome, I…I…"Inuyasha was at a lost for words.

"I love you too." Inuyasha almost fell over as he heard what Kagome said. Kagome walked over to him and hugged him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he hugged her back. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and then reached up on her toes to meet his lips with hers. Inuyasha returned Kagome's kiss as he lifted her off the ground trying to pull her closer to him if it was possible. As their tongues met Inuyasha remembered that Starfire was still in the room. He pulled away looking over at Starfire who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally." Inuyasha turned to see who had spoken.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people Moon!" Inuyasha stated bluntly trying to sound tough, but his act couldn't fool Moonstriker.

"Whatever." Moonstriker rolled her eyes. "All I have to say is it took you long enough." She turned and walked out of the library with Starfire right on her heels. Night came quickly for the Sun Warriors as the celebrated the victory of their plan. Every one was happy except for Saturn and Neptune who held the knowledge of what was to come.

Out side of the Valley…

The creatures emerged from the forests edge to face Katana and Arrow. "Wolvalocks." Katana drew her swords to fight, but it was too late. Arrow laid dead as her blood surrounded her body. "Damn you to hell! I'll kill every one of you fucking wolvalocks!" Katana ran at one of the wolvalocks but stopped as she looked down to see a silver blade sticking into her side. She looked at the wolvalocks who was attached to the blade. "Blades." Katana fell to the ground dead.

The wolvalocks turned their attention to the valley that lay blow the path. The wolvalock that carried a bow with arrows moved forward to lead the group. They walked along the path quietly listening for anything that might mean that they are in danger. "We must hurry before they sense us." the wolvalock at the front commanded.

In the shadows below the path Starbrite was wandering around. He tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't get in trouble for being out so late. As he looked up the path he saw the familiar figure of Viper. He ran down the path hoping that the wolvalock had not seen him. When he reached the bottom he did what his godmother always told him to do if he ever saw a wolvalock.

"Wolvalocks!"


	16. Wolvalocks Pt 1

Standing on the balcony looking over the valley Swanalow smiled at the quietness till she heard that one word that forced the panic she had not felt in a long time back into her soul. "Wolvalocks!" Swanalow turned and ran to find the Sun Warriors.

The Sun Warriors were gathered in the dining hall when Swanalow barged in to interrupt their meal. "Young ones, Wolvalocks have entered the valley." The mood in the room changed quickly as Starfire rose from her seat. Starfire, Neptune, and Uranus ran out onto the balcony to see the large group of Wolvalocks approaching the castle. The Wolvalocks easily out numbered the Sun Warriors, but the young warriors knew that they had to protect their home.

"Damn it!" Neptune turned at looked at Saturn. Saturn nodded knowing whom the Wolvalocks were coming for and why. Uranus drew her bow back as Starfire jumped over the railing of the balcony to the ground.

"Inuyasha, we need you to stay here and help the Ancient Warrior." Saturn looked at Inuyasha hoping that he would listen; he finally nodded in agreement. Soon the other Sun Warriors were outside waiting for their opponents to approach. Uranus watched everyone move trying to make sure, she could cover them all.

Viper sensed the Sun Warriors and stopped. She motioned the others to move forward and then drew her arrow back ready to shoot anything that was to cross their path. The other Wolvalocks held their weapons ready knowing that the young warriors were nearby. Starfire finally appeared in front of the group removing the hood of her cape from her head.

"What are you doing here Viper?" Starfire crouched low to the ground as her muscles tensed ready to react to any movement from the group of creatures that stood in front of her.

"Simple night warrior. We want the mortal girl who's in your company. The one who seems to have a special jewel ten times more powerful then your imperial crystals." Kagome watched in shock as the Wolvalock stated that they were after her.

"Well if you want her, you'll have to come through me." Starfire's staff appeared in her hand knowing what was to come.

"So be it night warrior." Viper looked over at two Wolvalocks and nodded. "Crusher, Chaos. Move her out of our way." The two Wolvalocks charged at Starfire who jumped out of their way. As she landed on the ground, she was attacked by a Wolvalock that had to large hooks attached to her wrists. Crusher and Chaos moved forward towards the castle only to be blocked by Saturn and Pluto. One by one, the Sun Warriors appeared to stop the Wolvalocks attacks. Viper tried to shoot each of the Sun Warriors, but Uranus intercepted her arrows.

'I caused this, they're after me.' Kagome felt guilt rise in her stomach as she watched the battle continue between the two forces. An arrow flew by her head as she snapped out of her trance. She looked over to see Uranus holding her shoulder. "Ancient Warrior!" Kagome ran to her friend's side and reached out to grab the arrow, but Uranus grabbed her hand.

"No Kagome. The arrow is poisoned with Sea Dragon's blood." As if knowing that Uranus had been hit Moonstriker appeared on the balcony. "Hurry Moon." Moonstriker pulled the arrow from Uranus's shoulder making a sickening sound that almost forced Kagome to be sick. Moonstriker then handed Uranus a small bottle.

"Drink this." Moonstriker then stood and ran back to join the others. The ancient warrior drank the contents of the bottle and stood to see if the others needed her help. The battle seemed to last forever. The Sun Warriors were able to keep the Wolvalocks at bay, but they weren't sure for how much longer. All the warriors except for Neptune and Pluto bled from the cuts they had received from the creatures.

While the battle commenced two wolvalocks managed to slip away and were under the balcony were Uranus stood trying to prevent Viper's arrow from reaching the others. The two wolvalocks jumped onto the balcony coming face to face with Uranus and the other. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and charged at one of the wolvalocks.

"Nice try young one." The Wolvalock caught Tetsusaiga in between its hands. The sword didn't react to its touch.

'What! How the hell is it touching Tetsusaiga and not feeling its force!' Before Inuyasha could react the Wolvalock threw him across the room. Inuyasha hit the metal wall and fell unconscious. Tetsusaiga luckily landed just a few feet from him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and began to shake him. "Inuyasha, you have to wake up. Please!" Miroku and Sango tried to stop the Wolvalocks but failed as they were thrown into nearby walls. The Wolvalocks focused their attention towards Kagome, but Uranus stepped in front of her.

"Kagome take these." Uranus threw her bow and arrows to Kagome. "Stay behind me."

The one Wolvalock smirked as it attacked stabbing Uranus in the leg. "Damn it!" Uranus fell to her knees.

"You're no match for us, earth warrior. You can't protect this girl."

"I may no be able to Blades, but I know someone who can."

"Ancient Warrior?" Kagome watched as she saw Uranus begin to change. Uranus's black hair began to grow longer and started to consume her body. Her teeth began to change into fangs and her nails grew longer into claws. Uranus stood up as dog like ears appeared on her head. She turned to look at Kagome; Kagome looked at the beast that stood before. The black wolf nodded to Kagome as if to let her know that everything would be all right.

"Sinotaa." Blades hissed.

"Hello Blades, Cattail. Long time no see." Sinotaa's voice was low and rough almost demonic.

"Hope you're ready to die Sinotaa because we're taking this girl. So get out of the way!" Blades charged at Sinotaa. The two wolf creatures tumbled over each other trying to gain dominance over the other. Kagome watched as the blood spilled from both creatures and Cattail decided to take the opportunity that was given to her. She took the whip from her hip and let it uncoil.

Kagome didn't notice Cattail till she heard the uncoiled whip lightly hit the floor. Kagome drew Uranus's bow and aimed for the wolvalock that stood feet in front of her. "Do you actually think you'll hit me mortal?" Kagome released the arrow hoping that it would Cattail. Cattail snapped her whip causing the arrow to splinter into tiny pieces. Before Kagome could reload the bow Cattail snapped her whip again. The sharp tips of the whip dug into Kagome's skin as the whip coiled around her. "Gotcha."

Sinotaa turned to the sound of Cattail's whip. The smell of blood hit her nose as she saw Kagome coiled in Cattail's whip. The nails of the whip dug in deeper as Cattail pulled the whip tighter around Kagome. The enraged werewolf ran to help Kagome forgetting about Blades. Blades wasted no time to attack Sinotaa. Sinotaa ran at Cattail until she felt something push her down from behind.

"ANCIENT WARRIOR!" Kagome watched helplessly as Blades grabbed Tetsusaiga and stabbed Sinotaa in the back. As Sinotaa hit the metal floors Blades pushed Tetsusaiga deeper into the werewolf's back. Sinotaa howled in pain as her black eyes caught Kagome's. Kagome saw the apology in the wolf's black eyes and began to cry. "No, Ancient Warrior!"


	17. Wolvalocks Pt 2

Cattail picked Kagome up by the coils of the whip and drug her away from the dying werewolf. 'Forgive me Kagome. I couldn't protect you.' The werewolf closed her eyes as she felt her life force drift away.

"Ancient Warrior? ANCIENT WARRIOR?" Kagome squirmed as she was dragged across the floor. The pool of blood that surrounded Sinotaa grew as Kagome came farther away from her friend. 'How could I let that happen I should have done something?"

Outside…

The Sun Warriors struggled to keep the Wolvalocks at bay, but soon Viper called retreat to force the Wolvalocks to fall back. Neptune knew that something was wrong. The she heard it, Sinotaa's howl. She ran to where Kagome and the others should be.

She entered the dining hall to see Sinotaa lying face down with Inuyasha's sword sticking out of her back. "Sinotaa?" Neptune ran to the werewolf's side and tried to remove the sword, but it would not allow her. Inuyasha and the others stirred from their temporary sleep. The smell of blood entered Inuyasha's nose causing his eyes to fly open. It was a mix of Kagome's and the Ancient Warrior's scents. He saw Neptune kneeling next to a black wolf like creature that had Tetsusaiga resting in its back. He looked around the room to find that Kagome was missing as well. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Neptune as she spoke. "Come remove Tetsusaiga from the Ancient Warrior's back." Neptune's voice was steady and calm.

"Guardian?" Inuyasha looked at Neptune with confusion as Miroku helped Sango up.

"Just do as I say Inuyasha." Inuyasha knew that this wasn't time to ask questions. He walked over to where his sword rested and pulled it from the wolf's back. As Inuyasha sheathed his sword Neptune placed her hands over the wound in the wolf's back. Inuyasha and the others watched in awe as Neptune's hands glowed blue as the wound began to heal. Starfire ran into the room seeing Neptune over Sinotaa's body. "Get Green Hawk Star. I can't heal her completely."

Starfire ran out of the room and returned shortly with Green Hawk. Green Hawk didn't hesitate as she ran over to Neptune's side. She placed her hands on the wound and neck of Sinotaa. Neptune pulled away falling backwards as Green Hawk began to heal Sinotaa. Inuyasha noticed how Neptune looked drained like her own life force was leaving her. Green Hawk managed to close the wound in the wolf's back. When she was finished the wolf's appearance faded leaving the form of the Ancient Warrior.

Uranus's eyes flew open to find everyone looking at her. "Are you all right?" Green Hawk asked as she looked Uranus over making sure nothing else was wrong.

"I am yes; Sinotaa will need time to heal." Uranus sat up as the other Sun Warriors entered the room. Green Hawk began to tend to them making sure no one was hurt. Uranus looked at Neptune. "I couldn't protect her. They took Kagome." Uranus turned her head away as tears fell from her eyes. Neptune touched Uranus's shoulder only to be shrugged away.

"Then we need to go after them." Saturn looked over at Neptune knowing that they were running out of time and that soon her vision would come true.


	18. Death

The Wolvalocks moved quickly through the forest hoping to put enough distance between them and the young ones. Cattails had to carry Kagome who was struggling with all her might to get away from the Wolvalock that held her. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Chaos tired to silence the girl but Kagome wasn't giving up with out a fight.

The large group of Wolvalocks split into three smaller group heading in opposite direction when they came to a small river. They hoped that this would throw the Sun Warriors off the right track. Chaos, Viper, Crusher, Cattail, and Blades entered a small clearing Throwing Kagome to ground. "Now we'll take what we need and leave you here." Chaos stepped towards Kagome, but jumped back when an arrow hit the ground near him.

"Don't move another inch towards her Chaos!" Kagome looked up to see Snowflake on the other end of the clearing ready to shoot her next arrow at anything that moved.

"Snowflake!" Chaos backed away as Blades ran forward to attack the Winter Warrior. Snowstorm jumped from behind Snowflake to block Blades's attack.

"Damn you to hell Snowstorm!" Blades ran at him again.

"Same to you Blades." The clashing of metal could be heard between their swords. As the two fought Viper took aim trying to find a way to hit Snowstorm and not Blades. Snowflake counter-attacked Viper's shots as the two became moving targets for each other. Cattail dragged Kagome back to her side as she watched the four fight. Icicle and Icestorm soon emerged from the forest to be greeted by Chaos and Crusher.

"We need to keep moving. I can sense the young ones coming closer." Cattails tried to talk to her companions, but her voice was lost in the sounds of clashing metal and yells. Suddenly the battle stopped when and arrow hit the ground causing it to split under Viper's feet. Uranus appeared above the treetops as she landed gracefully on the ground near Icestorm. Blades recognized her scent and turned with rage in his eyes.

"You just won't die will you!" Blades ran at Uranus, but was stopped by Snowstorm's sword cutting deep into the wolvalocks side. As Blades hit the ground Saturn, Neptune, Starfire, and Pluto emerged from the forest. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku weren't far behind them. The Wolvalocks didn't waste time to keep their enemies at bay so they would be able t get the jewel from Kagome. As the battle between the two forces commenced Inuyasha tried to get close to Kagome. As he crouched ready to pounce on Cattail a claw reached out and scratched him.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha fell back as he looked to see who was attacking him only to find no one.

"What's wrong puppy? Cat got your tongue." Inuyasha growled as his attacker spoke to him.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha watched as a young girl about Kagome's age appeared before him. Her eyes were yellow like his only they were shaped like at cat's eye. Her armor was black as thin silver claws extended from her finger tips. "Who are you?" Inuyasha looked at the girl with anger.

"Your worse nightmare puppy." She quickly struck Inuyasha in the face causing him to bleed from his cheek.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome tried to help her love but she couldn't get away from Cattail's grip.

"Aww. Does the mortal have feelings for the young one?" The girl smirked as she started her attack again, but was stopped by Starfire. "Stay out of this Starfire!"

"You aren't going to hurt him or Kagome!" Starfire became very angry that Inuyasha could sense her anger. "You will lose this battle Black Cat."

"Don't be too sure Starfire." Black Cat quickly vanished into thin air as Starfire lunged at her. She reappeared behind Starfire striking her back. "When will you learn warrior you can't beat a shadow warrior like me?" Black Cat struck Starfire again but was struck from the side by a golden ring that landed in the ground near by.

"Star may not be able to fight you, but I can." Saturn took stance in front of Black Cat ready for anything that the warrior had for her. As the two warriors fought to prove who dominated the situation Viper took aim ready to shoot Saturn at the right moment. As Saturn came into Viper's range the arrow was released; Inuyasha quickly grabbed Saturn's waist pulling her out of the arrow path. Even though the arrow missed its intended resting spot it found another. Kagome gasped as the arrow entered her body. "No Kagome!" Saturn ran out of Inuyasha's grasp when he landed on the ground. She threw one of her Kylatas forcing it to land in Viper's shoulder. Viper howled in pain as she felt the Kylata dig deeper into her shoulder. Saturn was using all her powers to force the Kylata deep into the shoulder of the Wolvalock.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side.

"Inu…yasha…"Kagome was barely able to talk. Pluto ran to Kagome's side pulling the arrow from her chest and tried to drain the poison from her system. It was too late Kagome's body went limp in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha let out a defying scream causing Black Cat and the Wolvalocks to retreat quickly. Moonstriker and Sun entered the clearing to see the seen. Moonstriker fell to her knees in shock and Sun tried to comfort Sango as she cried into Miroku's chest. Starfire and Winter Warriors couldn't move it was like they were standing still in time. Neptune and Saturn looked at each other knowing that the vision came true.

"Kagome, Kagome! You can't die on me, not now!" Inuyasha cried as he tried o wake Kagome from her permanent sleep. Suddenly Starfire stood in front of Inuyasha as a bright light appeared in front of them.

"I won't let you take her! You will not allow her to die!"


	19. Sacrifice

Inuyasha looked up to see four humans standing in front of Starfire. He noticed that the aura that surround these four shown more brightly then any he had seen in this world. Each of the humans carried a different item; an hourglass, a scythe, a sword, and a key. "I won't let you take her Thorac!" Starfire's body was shaking form the anger she felt inside her stomach. It grew as the male human stepped forward as he pointed his scythe at Starfire.

"You have no choice in the matter Starfire." Starfire stepped towards the human as if to intimidate him, but it wasn't working.

"You'll have to take me too then because I'm not going to let you taker her." Starfire began to let tears fall down her face.

"As the God of Death, my duty is take the unloving out of the living world. I have no choice Starfire. You know that."

"Take one of us instead Thorac." Moonstriker rose up on one knee.

"You know I can't Moonstriker."

"Yes, you can Thorac!" Neptune stepped in front of Thorac.

"Guardian, you know that it's not yours or any other Sun Warrior's time to die. I can not change what is to be."

"You can't change fate Guardian." The woman holding the hourglass stepped next to Neptune and placed her hand on Neptune's shoulder, but Neptune shrugged her off.

"Why not you have Destiny." Neptune shot her a look that told Destiny she was right.

"It's different with me young one I am the Goddess of Time. I know fate and I alone can change it." She looked at Neptune hoping that the young warrior would just let Thorac take Kagome.

"Then change fate again Destiny, bring Kagome back from the dead. I demand that you do that." Inuyasha was shocked by Neptune's words.

'How can she talk that way to them if they are Gods?' The woman carrying the sword stepped between Neptune and Thorac coming nose to nose with Neptune.

"She's right young one. She can change fate but only when necessary."

"After all I did for you. This is the payment I get!" Neptune stepped back holding her spear ready to fight.

"Guardian?" The young woman with the sword stepped towards her.

"No Clantra. You may have taught me everything you know, but I am not afraid to fight you and I know that what you're doing in nonsense. Kagome does not belong to our world so our rules do not apply to her." Neptune bent her knees ready to charge at Clantra when Green Hawk ran into the clearing coming between the goddess and Neptune.

"Trialers, Neptune. Wait." Destiny looked at the young healer as if she was supposed to be there which confused Neptune.

"What is it young healer?" Clantra looked at Green Hawk knowing what was to come.

"Let me make the sacrifice for this girl." All the warriors looked at Green Hawk in shock not sure how they should react to her.

"You realize what will happen if you do this young one?" Thorac placed his hand on her shoulder trying to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Yes I do."

"Green Hawk." Neptune knew why Green Hawk was doing this; if she never heard Saturn and Neptune's conversation then she would have never thought to do this.

"I know what I'm doing Neptune and I have nothing to lose. I already talked to Red and he supports me completely. Besides I can handle this I will always have my brother and you to help me." Green Hawk returned her gaze to Thorac. "Tell me what I need to do."

"Take the girl and let me know when you are ready young one." Green Hawk walked over to Pluto and Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at her as she tried to take Kagome from him.

"Inuyasha let Green Hawk take Kagome it's the only way we can get her back." Pluto managed to convince Inuyasha to give Kagome to Green Hawk. As Inuyasha backed away from the young warrior and his love, Pluto knew what he had to do. "Forgive me Inuyasha." Pluto placed his hands on the ground and ice surrounded Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha tried to move but it was no use; he turned to find help from Sango and Miroku, but found that they were also be restrained by Sun and Moonstriker.

Green Hawk rested Kagome in her lap making sure that the girl would be comfortable when she awoke. "I'm ready Thorac."

Thorac looked at Green Hawk and stepped towards her. When he was a few feet away from her he looked at her to see if she would change her mind, but she only nodded to let him know to continue. Thorac raised his scythe over his head and cut the air in front of Green Hawk. A bright light consumed both girls and then faded.

Inuyasha panicked. "What's going on Pluto?" Inuyasha looked at the young male hoping that his answer would be what he wanted to hear.

"Green Hawk made the sacrifice so Kagome could live."

"What sacrifice?" Inuyasha wanted to be near Kagome but all he could do it watch as the light consumed the girls in front of him.

"She gave up what's left of her mortality and because she did that it will cost her."

"Cost her what?" Inuyasha couldn't believe how Pluto could just stand back and watch.

"Her sight. She will never be able to see again, but it's her choice and I can't interfere and neither can you."

"Why?" Inuyasha couldn't understand why Green Hawk would do something like this.

"She has nothing left in the mortal world. Her family was killed when we defeated Dideon. She has nothing to lose so her sight is truly the only she will be losing."

Everyone stood still holding their breath as the light vanished from the two young girls. Kagome's eyes flew open as she gasped for the air that left her lungs. Green Hawk smiled as she opened her eyes. "Thank you Trialers."

"May you be blessed Green Hawk." The woman carrying the key stepped forward bowing to Green Hawk.

"Thank you Uniacon." Inuyasha and the others watched as the Trialers vanished into thin air.

"What happened?" Kagome looked around in confusion.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and hugged her as he heard her ask about what was going on. "Green Hawk sacrificed her sight for you to live, along with her mortality." Kagome looked at Green Hawk as what Inuyasha said sunk in.

"Why Green Hawk?"

I can live without my sight and my mortality is useless to me besides you are needed here. I know I made the right choice." Kagome began to cry and she hugged Green Hawk. "Kagome don't cry for me."

"How can I repay you? You will never be able to see again."

"I'll be fine. The only thing I have to worry about is my over protective brother."

"I thought you didn't have any family left." Inuyasha shot a look over to Pluto.

"In the mortal world all my family is dead. But Red Hawk is my brother and all I have left." Inuyasha nodded understanding that the two siblings were all they had. "Well let's go home, I'm tired." Green Hawk stood only to find that her legs refused to support her weight. Inuyasha scooped up his love's savior and carried her out of the clearing with the others not too far behind her.

Pluto and Neptune thanked the Winter Warriors for their aid and turned to follow the others, but Neptune stopped and looked at where Green Hawk and Kagome had sat before. 'Green Hawk you did something that none of us could have done. May the gods be with you.' She walked back to the valley making sure she was alert to her surroundings. 'I can't help but wonder why they were after Kagome though. What is in store for these mortals?'


	20. Red Hawk

After returning to the valley Green Hawk made sure everyone was okay and that all injuries were healed. Kagome stayed close to her side trying to help her, but Green Hawk had adapted quickly to her blindness. Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened. Inuyasha noticed what was going on and it bothered him to see Kagome like this. He wanted to help her understand but he wasn't sure how.

"Inuyasha is something bothering you?" Saturn broke Inuyasha's train of thought.

"Kagome feels bad about what happened. I don't know what to do. How can I make her understand?" Saturn understood his frustration.

"Green Hawk made the sacrifice on her own. And if I know Green Hawk she wouldn't want it any other way."

"You're right as usual Saturn." A male voice came from behind Inuyasha and Saturn.

"Red Hawk?" Saturn turned to see a young man wearing a red armor like Green Hawk's only it bared the crest of fire. "By the gods, how are you? Why are you here?"

"Fine and checking on Green." Saturn looked away from Red Hawk thinking that he had no idea what had happened to his sister. "I already know Saturn. We talked about it." Saturn sighed in relief to hear her friend say this.

"She's in there." Saturn pointed into the infirmary. Red Hawk bowed and entered the near by room.

Red Hawk quietly walked up behind his sister. "Hello brother." Green Hawk turned to face her brother.

"How did you know?" Red Hawk couldn't believe that she knew he was there without seeing him.

"There's only one person I know that smells like sulfur and ashes. Remember you are the Hawk Warrior of fire." She smiled and held out her hand for him to grab. He took his sister's hand and helped her up.

"I just came to see if you are all right." Green Hawk knew he meant well but couldn't help but feel irritated.

"I'm fine brother, but I'm tired now. Please excuse me while I go to rest." Kagome got up to follow her, but Red Hawk grabbed her arm.

"Let her do it on her own. You won't be here to always help her." His voice was filled with anger.

Kagome looked at him as she began to cry; smelling her tears Inuyasha entered the room with Saturn close behind him. "I just feel so guilty about what happened." Saturn held Inuyasha's arm letting him know that he couldn't interfere with this.

"She did it because that is who she is. She has nothing to lose because our family died a long time ago." Kagome was shocked by his statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Our family died when we defeated Dideon. This was before the Sun Warriors gained there powers back then they were Hawk Warriors just like me and Green. Dideon sent wolvalocks to our world and they killed six of the thirteen Hawk Warrior's families. One of those families were mine and Green's. We only have each other now. We have never gone back to our world and haven't used our mortal names since that day."

"Oh." Kagome wasn't sure what to say. Red Hawk saw the look on her face and released her arm.

"Green wouldn't want to see you like this. Go to your friends mortal." Red Hawk walked away from Kagome brushing past Saturn who turned to follow him. Kagome wasn't sure what to do, but she ran out of the room leaving Inuyasha lone to think about what Red Hawk said. He knew that chasing after Kagome would make the situation worse so he decided to find Sango and Miroku instead. He would then look for Kagome after she had time to think over everything.

Kagome walked down the long hallway and turned the corner but quickly ran back to hide against the wall. 'Am I imaging things?' Kagome peaked back around the corner to see two mortal girls walking toward her.

Both girls were beautiful and probably older then Kagome. The one girl wore a pair of purple jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Her blonde hair had purple tips. The other had blue jeans with blue flames on them. She wore a light blue shirt; her red hair was half up. 'Why are they here and why hasn't anyone noticed them yet?'

"Guardian, Princess!" Kagome's eyes grew wide as both girls turned to see Sanota running towards them. "You're still in your mortal forms young ones." The girls looked down at themselves and shrugged snapping their fingers. Kagome watched, as Sun and Neptune appeared were the two girls once stood.

"Thank you Sanota. No one should see us in our mortal forms." Neptune bowed at the Unicorn and turned to continue to walk down the hallway. As the passed Kagome neither one seemed to notice that she was there.

'Mortal forms? Does that mean that they can travel to my time period?' Kagome shook her head as she recalled what she just saw. 'I need to tell Inuyasha what happened. He's not going to believe this.' Kagome quickly took off to find Inuyasha.


End file.
